Always
by BlackNo.1
Summary: Lily Evans meets Bellatrix Black. initially the older girl has no interest in Lily Evans, something about the red haired girl intrigues Bella. I do not own any of the characters featured in this story.
1. Platform 9 34

**Chapter One: Platform 9 ¾**

She looked around the platform full of excited students pushing trollies with owl cages perched on top, some with cats moving between the legs of their owners. Her parents had dropped her off at the station with her friend Severus. Severus' mother had explained she would assist Lily onto the platform as it was tricky for non-magical people to enter the platform. After a tearful goodbye with her little sister, Lily took Severus' hand and they walked through the barrier together.

As they walked with their trunks and owls, Severus' mum greeted several witches and wizards. They commented on how big Sev was and how proud she must be that he got in. He was a Prince after all did they really have a doubt about his magical prowess. No, they reckoned they had known all along he was going to be as gifted as his mother.

Severus for his part ignored the fawning conversations and focused on Lily. They came up to a group of boys and some older girls standing around in a circle. Lily look at the green and silver uniforms worn by the two older girls in the group.

"Hi ya Sev." Said the younger of the two uniformed girls.

Severus smiled at her, "Hi Andromeda." The older girl raised an eyebrow at him, "Bella." He replied to the girl who then smirked. "Who's this then? Get a girlfriend on the holidays?" She said looking Lily up and down. Her dark eyes taking in Lily's face and not looking away. Lily, a bit unsure of herself, finally dropped her eyes to the floor. Bella laughed and turned away having lost interest in the red head.

"Who is she?" Lily whispered when she was sure that the black eyed girl had put her interest elsewhere.

"Bellatrix. Best steer clear of her, even on a good day." Lily swallowed and nodded.

"Are they Slytherin?" Lily asked still looking at Andromeda's uniform.

Severus nodded, "That will be our house by tonight."

Lily nodded and smiled at him. The whistle sounded from overhead and Severus' mum appeared. "Right then, we'll get your things on the train and get you sorted." She snapped her fingers at a nearby luggage troll to put the trunks on the train in the nearest empty compartment.

"Goodbye Lily, good luck." She said with a nod to the young lady, she liked the girl and was glad that Severus finally had a friend who he could play with who was like him in their little hamlet of a village.

"Goodbye Ms. Prince. Thank you so much for your help." She shook Severus' mother's hand and boarded the train to wait for Severus.

"Goodbye Severus. I will see you at Christmas." She gave her son a stiff hug. Leaning over she whispered, "Remember who you are. You are my son." She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before releasing him from the hug.

He nodded and said goodbye. He joined Lily in waving to her from the doorway as the train started to leave the station.

When they cleared the station he turned to her and grinned, "Hogwarts is the best place on Earth." He said breathlessly. Grabbing her hand, he led her down the train to find an empty compartment

 **Chapter 2: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

"Oi in here Sev." Called the dark haired girl from earlier.

"Thanks." He said pulling Lily behind him as they sat in the compartment. Lily was very shy, sitting in the compartment was a girl, obviously a first year with hair so blonde it almost appeared silver. She was talking quietly to the girl who had asked Severus earlier if Lily was his girlfriend. The older girl put her arm around the younger one and squeezed her close. Lily could see that the younger girl had been crying. Why had Severus warned her way from this girl, she seemed nice enough.

The one who seemed to know Severus quite well smiled at Lily.

"Andromeda." She said extending her hand, "And you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans." She responded shaking Andromeda's hand.

"Evans…Evans." She looked at the girl next to her who was still cuddling the silver haired girl. "Bella, do we know any Evans."

Bellatrix, her attention finally pulled away from the silver hair girl looked thoughtful, "No, no Evans. Half-blood?"

Before Lily could answer the compartment door flew open and in came two rather rowdy looking boys, also first years as they were not in a distinguished uniform.

"Oi, Sirius, you bloody dog." Shouted Bella as she kicked out at him as he trod on her foot.

"S-sorry Bella-Bug." He said grinning at her.

"Who did you piss off now?" Andromeda asked looking down the hall as three fifth years were coming down the corridor.

"Might have said something rude to some fifth years"

Bella smirked and went to stand with Andromeda at the compartment door.

"Hiya Bells." Said the taller of the three boys.

"Ludo." She replied. "Fine day isn't it?"

"It is. Just want a word with those two blokes there."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Ludo looked confused. "Why is that."

Bella put her arm up to block him from entering the compartment. "Because I'm pretty sure you're not seeking a word with them. I'm pretty sure your intention is to teach them a lesson."

The two boys pressed deeper into the compartment. Lily couldn't tear her eyes away from Bellatrix in the doorway with Andromeda.

"Come on Bells, just a little smack, won't hurt much."

"Not even a flick Ludo. I promised my sweet uncle Orion I'd look after this pup and I don't intend on breaking that promise. You do know my Uncle Orion don't you?" You could hear the smirk in her voice as she asked this.

"Aye." Said Ludo before looking at his friends, "Come on leave off, I ain't messin' with no Blacks on the first day."

Bella continued standing in the doorway until they had left. Once they were out of sight she turned to look at boys.

"Thanks Bella." Said the boy about to leave the compartment.

Bella pushed him back into the seat. "You stay right there dog. You've caused enough trouble."

The boy frowned but didn't challenge her. "Besides, what the hell did you two do anyway?" Andromeda asked sitting down again opposite the boy they kept calling 'dog' and 'pup'

"Sirius here thought it was a good idea to say that Ludo's girlfriend reminded him of a crumple horned snorkax."

Bella let out a sniff of a laugh, "Pup has a point Andy." She conceded, "that girl is downright horrid looking."

"Sorry where are my manners." Said Andromeda noticing Lily looking all the boys.

"Lily Evans, this is James Potter and the pup is our cousin Sirius."

Both boys nodded at Lily. "You both know Severus?" she asked pointing at her companion.

"Oh I thought that was you Snivellus. Got rid of that cold yet?" Lily took an instant disliking to the boy.

"Really James." Said Andromeda with an annoyed look at the bespeceled boy, "Lily this is Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Narcissa said nothing when Lily said hello. "Cissy is shy." Andy said to explain away the rudness.

Bellatrix was back to fussing over the smaller girl by pulling out a mirror and asking her how she should do her hair.

Lily's mouth hung open slightly when she watched Bella's hair go from black curls to straight with green and silver streaks. The three boys seemed unimpressed as Bella then changed her hair to a lumo green with flecks of black.

"I like the green and silver." Bella said after a few minutes showing Andromeda who nodded approval.

"Are you twins?" Lily ventured finally looking between the two older girls.

"Nope, just sisters." Andromeda replied with a wink before she instantly transformed into looking like the carbon copy of Bellatrix.

"Wha-"

"They're metamorphs." Said Severus. Lily had read about metamorphs in her magical creatures and definitions book.

"So what houses are you wanting to be in?" Asked Andromeda as Bella went into the corridor to get some treats from the trolley taking Cissy with her. "Get me a whizbee please." She called after Bella.

"Slytherin." Said Severus with a smile, "I told Lily to go for Slytherin but she still isn't sure."

"Well none of us know for sure until we're there isn't it." Said Sirius with an eye roll.

"What about you pup?"

"Gryffindor."

Bellatrix returned upon hearing this declaration. She tossed Andromeda her candy. "You want Gryffindor? What the fuck Siruis."

Lily's face went bright red; the older girl swore.

"It isn't bad to want Gryffindor."

"I should let Ludo kick every bloody inch of your whining ass for that pup."

"Shhhh Bella." Said Andy pressing Bellatrix's arm. Little sparks erupted from the end of Bellatrix's wand as Sirius stared at her. Lily was shocked that he was not backing down from the older girls' black stare.

"At least it isn't Hufflepuff." said Severus to Bellatrix.

"I don't need your help Snivellus." said Sirius in disgust.

"I want Slytherin." said Narcissa quickly. Bellatrix's attention turned to her youngest sister. "Of course you do. Even Cissy knows to go for Slytherin Sirius. Hell even the half-blood Prince is going for it."

"There are worse houses then Gryffindor Bells." Said Andy now gently pulling Bella to her seat and covering the end of her wand with her hand. Bella relaxed and put her wand away. She pressed a kiss to Andromeda's hand. "You really shouldn't cover my wand Andy." Andy laughed, "It always stops you."

The train ride lasted for hours, Lily chatted with Severus mostly but politely answered James and Sirius' questions. The sisters seemed to have lost all interest in the first years as their friends came and went out of the carriage. Once or twice they would leave to go see someone and come back. Narcissa only spoke to Severus and Sirius, she didn't appear to like James and wouldn't even look at Lily.

After lunch the train became quiet as compartments and their occupants took afternoon naps. Lily and the other first years were much too excited to sleep but Bellatrix and Andromeda leaned into each other and fell asleep for a good three hours. Little whispers between them as every now and then Bella would steal a glance at Lily. Once Lily swore she winked at her.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony**

Andromeda and Bellatrix said goodbye when the train arrived at the station. They reassured Narcissa she would see them after the sorting and Sirius, being slightly older than Cissy took her hand and walked with her to the waiting boats. Severus and Lily held hands in the dark so as not to slip. They all took in the view of Hogwarts with a collective gasp. Lily had never seen something so beautiful in her life. She squeezed Severus' hand tightly as they approached the castle.

"What if we're not in the same house?" She said suddenly while they waited in the trophy room to be called into the Great Hall.

"It's ok. We'll have classes together and we'll see each other after school." He said giving her hand another squeeze. They hadn't parted since the walk to the boats and were still holding tightly to one another going into the hall. Sirius and James with Narcissa were just ahead of them, Lily looked out over the hall at the sea of students all at their assigned tables. All the second years were craning their necks to see the first years.

Lily spotted Bella and Andromeda at the far end of the hall with the Slytherin colours flying proudly above them. Lily smiled at them and they both smiled back. Andromeda flashed her a thumbs up and mouthed good luck. Their attention then turned to their baby sister blowing her kisses and giving her winks.

Lily's heat pulled at little at the attention their sister received, her own sister, well, she was less than thrilled with Lily's journey in life.

They called the names in alphabetical order:

Otto Bagman was sorted into Slytherin to the great cheers of the boys who had been about to beat up James and Sirius earlier.

Narcissa was sorted as expected into Slytherin. Her sisters' cheers were the loudest and they covered her in hugs and kisses when she reached them at the table. It was the first time Lily had seen her smile since she met her.

Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, there was a momentary silence from the Slytherin table and then a cheer erupted from the Gryffindors as their first member of the evening was sorted to them. Loud boos were heard from Slytherin. Lily thought she imagined it but for a moment Sirius looked disappointed that he hadn't been sorted to Slytherin.

The last thing Lily saw before the sorting hat was dropped onto her head to cover her eyes was Severus grinning at her.

Lily gasped when the hat began to talk to her, "Mmmm my my my what a decision to make. Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravencalw, such a mind such a mind. You could be great in any of these houses you know. You can achieve greatness in all of them. Such power. Are you brave? Yes, yes you are, and so clever. Hmmmm do you know?" Lily didn't know what to say, was she supposed to talk to the hat? "I am brave." She replied softly, "Is it? Well better be, GRYFFINDOR"

Lily heard the hall cheer before the hat left her head. Severus was clapping and grinning at her, he didn't even look sad. Maybe he would be put into Gryffindor with her. Her heart pounded as she took her seat, she didn't look at the Slytherin table to find the sisters.

Severus took his turn, the hat announced Slytherin before he even fell down over his eyes. Lily was so happy for her friend. He had talked all summer of going into Slytherin and how important it was to his family and to him to be part of that house. Lily turned around to wave at him, she wished she could hug him tight to say congratulations but she would hug him later.

James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor as he expected to be along with two other boys named Remus and Peter. A girl named Alice was also a Gryffindor, she came and sat next to Lily as a boy named Frank was sorted into Ravenclaw.

There were so many others Lily lost count of who was sorted where. By the end of dinner, the new students were led by the prefects to their new homes. At the staircase Lily squeezed Severus' hand and said she would see him in the morning.


	3. The First Few Weeks

**Chapter 4: First Weeks**

It took some getting used to but soon enough Lily got the hang of the schedule of classes, the changing staircases and the poltergeist who was very rude if you were not nice to him. Fortunately, Lily was kind so Peeves never gave her much grief in the mornings when she was late to class.

On the first morning she was very excited to see that she had three classes with Severus. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Because of this it also meant they had the same study periods together. They met every day under an oak tree by the great lake to go over their homework and compare notes.

Lily wrote her sister long letters home explaining everything she was doing and learning. Severus also wrote to Petunia, at Lily's request, she rarely answered him but it felt nice to have someone to write to besides his mother.

In the chaos of the first week Lily barely had time to think about Bellatrix or Andromeda until well into the second week of school when she approached the oak tree to meet Severus. She hesitated when she saw that the tree was already occupied by Bellatrix reading a book.

Unsure of what to do Lily stood for a moment looking at the older girl. Bella closed the book with a snap and returned Lily's gaze.

"Beautiful afternoon." She said with a sly smile.

"It is." Lily agreed.

"Waiting for someone?" Bella said leaning against the trunk of the oak.

"Oh, um, I usually meet Severus here- But I- I might have the time wrong."

"Oh Severus, You're Lily, that's right. I have a message for you."

Lily looked surprised. "You have a message for me from Severus."

"I do."

Lily stood awkwardly, "So, what is the message."

"Tsk, tsk tsk, we haven't discussed payment yet."

"Payment? I- I haven't got any money."

"Who said anything about m-m-money?" Said Bella clearly enjoying Lily's stammer.

Lily had seen Bella forcing a first year to carry her books on their back and another polishing her boots during a break. Lily swallowed hard.

"What do I have to do?"

"Mmmmmm so submissive. Fuck." Bella said laughing as she beckoned Lily closer. When Lily was close enough Bella lunged at her and grasped her hand tightly. Lily let out a high pitched squeal.

"Bella!" Came Andromeda's voice from over the grass. Bella let go of Lily's hand.

"Hello Pet." She said with a wicked grin as Lily regained her footing.

"Terrorizing first years again?"

"What else is there to do with them."

"You're incorrigible." Andromeda said with an indulgent laugh. "Come, leave now, we've other things to do."

Bella let herself be pulled up by Andromeda, she leaned over to Lily, "Later little one."

Lily watched Andromeda drag Bella over the grass embankment to a group of older boys and girls in Slytherin uniforms. The group of them looked over at Lily and laughed. She heard one of them say, "A bit young for your kind of payment Bells." Bella laughed loudly, "You know what they say about mudbloods, if they can crawl they're in the right position." This got a roar of laughter from the group as they moved on.

Tears stung Lily's eyes, her heart hammered in her chest. Mudblood, that vile joke, for the first time since her arrival at Hogwarts Lily was glad she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin.

Severus arrived a few minutes later with Lily still angrily swiping at her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked very concerned setting down his books.

"Why would you give her a message for me."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix."

"I didn't, she wouldn't listen to me even if I had a message for her to give."

"Why were you late?" Lily demanded as another tear fell.

"Just a bit of bother with Sirius and James." He stated as he watched her for a moment. "Did she hurt you?"

"Just-no just said stuff."

"Mudblood?"

"Yeah."

Severus sighed and sat down next to her. "Yeah it's the older kids they all say it. They don't know why I am friends with you."

"You won't stop being my friend will you?" Lily said in a bit of a panic. She didn't want to lose him; he was her best friend besides Alice.

"No of course not. I don't think like they do. They're just stupid. Listen, just steer clear of Bella I told you before. She's trouble."

Lily nodded, "Andromeda is nice."

Severus looked at Lily, "Yeah she can be, sometimes though, she can be just like Bellatrix."

Lily frowned. "Well I'm not going to let it hurt me anymore. Mudblood or not I am a witch just like them."

Severus smiled at this, "You are." He agreed.


	4. Christmas Break

I put the chapters together and added in the detention chapter to this section.

#########################################################################################

Chapter 5: First Day of Christmas Break

#########################################################################################

Lily waved Severus off at the entrance to the Great Hall. She was staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday. It was something she agreed to with her parents in order for Petunia to feel special. She would be home for the Easter and Summer Holidays. Severus offered Lily to come home to spend Christmas with him but she had declined, Petunia would see her there and be reminded that Lily was special.

She watched as Bellatrix waved her little sisters off to return home for Christmas as well as Sirius and James. Remus, a boy in her year stood next to her alone with Alice. At least she wouldn't be alone in Gryffindor Tower for the holiday.

Professor Dumbledore ushered the remaining students into the Great Hall, altogether there were about twenty students left at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"It is a pleasure to see you all here as we share another Christmas together at Hogwarts. As you know the same rules still apply for first years being out of bounds and for some of our third years,' He looked over in Bellatrix's direction as he spoke, "would do to remember as well that there are some areas that are also out of bounds to them." Bella giggled and looked at her head of house, Professor Slughorn who smiled at her like an indulging uncle.

"The grounds are open to you, as well as the pitch for those wanting to get in a bit of practice. We have decided that for this break, first and second years are allowed into Hogsmeade provided they are accompanied by a third year or above. Please check on the notice board for schedules and house groups going into Hogsmeade."

Lily looked around at her table, there were no Gryffindors above second year who had stayed at Hogwarts, in fact, most the students who stayed were in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

When lunch was over Lily hurried over to the notice board to see who she was paired up with. She followed the list down and froze: Lily Evan: Gryffindor-Bellatrix Black: Slytherin All the excitement seemed to drain into her feet.

Bellatrix, Bellatrix, the same Bellatrix who tripped her in the hallways, spilled ink on her parchment when she was doing her homework in the library, who reported her constantly to the prefects for any minor infraction and even going so far as to making up stuff. Bellatrix Black was her ticket to Hogsmeade.

"Fuck me." She said with a sigh. She didn't see Bellatrix staying behind her.

"Not in the open pet." Came the laughing response. "So we're cast together in this, when do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Lily blinked in surprise, was Bella being nice? "Oh um, I don't know. Um."

Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently, "Why don't we go tomorrow."

"Alright. Why are you being nice to me?"

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes, "Because I can't go into Hogsmeade without you mudblood." Bella pointed to the rules listed at the top of the page. It clearly stated that pairs could only enter the village of Hogsmeade if they were together.

"So tomorrow after breakfast then. Don't be late."

##########################################################################################

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

##########################################################################################

Bellatrix was waiting in the Entrance Hall along with several other older students. Lily rushed through breakfast and went to meet her.

"Babysitting mudbloods?" Lucius asked smirking. He was a fifth year Slytherin.

"Not my choice." Bella responded waiting in the line to be checked off with Lily on the list. "Who did you get saddled with?"

"Remus Lupin."

Bellatrix laughed, "I think I came out better on this deal somehow. At least my pet is pretty."

Lucius rolled his eyes without even wasting a glance in Lily's direction. Remus looked utterly terrified.

"What say you and I dump these little beasts at Honeydukes and we go have some fun in the Three Broomsticks."

Bella laughed, "I'd sooner screw a troll Lucius." She pushed Lily ahead of her in the line of students.

When they arrived at the front Lily saw what the holdup was, each pair were having their wands bonded together.

"If there is any trouble your wand will let you know. Do not go beyond the path to Hogsmeade. You must stay with your partner at all times." Lily and Bellatrix handed over their wands.

"Bellatrix Black and Lily Evans." Professor McGonagall stated to Mr. Filtch the caretaker.

Once their wands were safely returned to them Bellatrix pulled Lily along after her. "Come on pet. I want to get to the sweets before everyone else manages to buy them out."

Lily had to nearly run to keep up.

"Ugh it's so stupid we can't take brooms to Hogsmeade. Or apparate. Can you fly Evans?" Bella said casting a glance over her shoulder. She seemed to be purposefully walking fast to put distance between them and Lucius.

"I can. I don't have a broomstick but I use the school ones."

"I have a Comet 160 but I want a Lightning 5 when it comes out." Bella prattled on for a moment about the benefits of a Lighting 5 over the Comet until they came to the fork in the road. Lily looked at the huge abandoned shack that stood back from the road.

"Heard it's haunted." Bella said stepping up onto the fence that separated the garden of the house form the road. "Wanna go see?"

Lily joined Bellatrix on the fence and looked for a moment at the house, "Alright."

Bellatrix couldn't help but look slightly impressed. "Nice one Evans. Come on." She tugged Lily off the fence. "We've got sweets to buy, the house will be here on the way back."

"Are you really a mudblood?" Bella asked as they took the turn to the left going towards Hogsmeade.

"Yeah."

"Pity." Bella said looking down at her again. She was the only person that Lily couldn't look at for long. She was too pretty, too powerful, when Bella looked at her she felt as though she was staring into her soul.

"Why a pity?" Lily asked with a bit of an attitude after a moment.

Bella laughed, "I like your nerve Evans." She squeezed Lily's hand, "I'd make you my sweet little pet if you weren't. Such a pity. We'd have so much fun together."

Lily was slightly disappointed by this statement. They were having fun now, why does it matter.

"Why does it matter?"

Bella stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"Why does it matter if I am a mudblood. I'm a witch."

Bella sighed, "It just…it just does. You're you're muggle born."

Lily looked at the ground for a moment, "It only matters because you say it does. If it really mattered, I wouldn't be at Hogwarts."

"Come on." Bella said, "really I don't think you understand the amount of sweets students can buy and I am going to be bloody pissed if I miss out on my acid pops."

They said nothing for the rest of the walk to Hogsmeade. Bella seemed lost in thought and Lily was thinking what it would mean to be Bellatrix's little pet.

Lily's mouth dropped open when they arrived in Honeydukes. Bella was literally a kid in the candy store popping in this piece and that to sample.

"Oi Black, you know the rules." The shopkeeper called when Bella was popping in a third piece of fudge.

"I can't decide." She replied as she popped a piece into Lily's mouth. After about twenty minutes of showing Lily all the best candy they decided on acid pops, a blood lollipop (as a joke), and several pieces of fudge. Lily had a sugar quill which Bella shared could be eaten in class with the right teachers.

"Fancy a butterbeer?" Lily hadn't a clue what that was but she was game. Why had Severus ever warned her against Bellatrix Black?

The Three Broomsticks was doing a roaring trade by the time they entered, all the tables were packed so they squeezed in at the Slytherin table.

"Ugh, please I don't want a mudblood sitting by me." Lucius replied moving as far from Lily as possible.

"Oh do shut up Lucius." Bella retorted. "She's a bloody witch and you're not impressing anyone with your mouth."

Bella held up two fingers for Butterbeers.

Lucius scowled in Lily's direction.

Lily had never had anything so delicious in her life. The foam and the warmth heated her insides. Bellatrix got her another and refused Lily's money.

Lucius lightened up towards Lily halfway through Lily's second butterbeer and his third fire whiskey.

"We're going to the Shrieking Shack after this. Fancy an adventure?" Bella asked Lucius who had been telling Lily all about the benefits of proper wizard heritage.

"Is Lily coming?" Lucius asked after theorizing that perhaps Lily was adopted and she was at least a half blood or pure blood. "I mean really Evans; it's not like some parents tell their kids if there was an affair or something. Happens all the time in the wizarding world."

Lily just nodded and agreed, rather have Lucius think she was a half-blood daughter of an infidelity at this point then stand up to him again. It was possible after all because Petunia wasn't a witch. Maybe there had been an affair?

Bellatrix paid for their Butterbeers, pulled Lily out of the seat and told Lucius she would meet him at the fence by the Shrieking Shack. It was then that Lily noticed that Remus wasn't with Lucius.

"Where is Remus?"

Lucius looked around, "Oh, him, I left him at Honeydukes. Hope he's still there."

"Come on." Bella said tugging on Lily's hand. "Just wait until you see this place."

Lily hesitated, "It's not really haunted is it?"

Bella shrugged, "Guess we'll find out Evans. Come on pet, are you a lion or not?"

##########################################################################################

 **Chapter 7 The Shrieking Shack**

##########################################################################################

Bella and Lily pulled a board down blocking a window. Bella lifted Lily up to peek through.

"See anything pet?" She said boosting her higher.

"No it's just all dark."

"Bloody hell. Can you get through the window?"

"I-I think so." Lily said pulling against the window ledge to hoist herself up. "Yeah it's open."

"Well go in for Christ's sake." Bella hissed looking around to make sure nobody was on the path from Hogsmeade.

Lily landed with a thump into what appeared to a sitting room. Bellatrix dropped in after her.

"Lumos" She said to her wand as it lit up the dark dank room.

"Fucking hell." Bellatrix whispered. She stepped closer to a wall that looked as if huge claws had been dragged across it.

Lily hadn't moved from the spot.

"What do you reckon did this?" Bellatrix whispered, her fingers moving over the claw marks. Lily still hadn't answered. Bellatrix looked over at her. "Oh come on Evans, whatever did this is long gone I'm sure."

Bella held her wand out, "Bet someone was murdered here. Look at the furniture."

Lily turned her head to look at what was left of the chair. It had the strange claw marks across it.

"Bet it was a whole family of muggles. Bet they had to kill them so they wouldn't know we were witches and wizards." Bella went to the archway. "Come on. I thought you were brave pet."

Lily willed herself to move next to Bella, the dust was thick on the floor until they reached the hallway.

"Bella-" Lily whispered. She didn't have to, Bella saw it, on the floor. Huge paw prints, recent ones, fresh in the dust.

Bella pulled Lily behind her, "It's ok. It's long gone." Bella said still keeping Lily behind her as they walked further down the hall.

"I think we should leave." Lily said quickly.

"So leave." Bellatrix answered taking another step and listening for any sounds in the house. "Nobody is forcing you to stay Evans. You can wait outside if you want."

Lily turned to go but what if Bellatrix got into trouble, she couldn't help her.

"Bugger it." Lily said and continued to follow Bellatrix down the hall.

"Good girl." Bella said still keeping Lily behind her. "Lucius is coming in a minute." She added as if that made their situation better.

"The tracks lead upstairs." She said lighting up the stairs with her wand.

"Let's wait for Lucius." Lily said, not that she liked the boy but he was older and knew more spells.

"Shh did you hear that?" Bella asked looking around.

"It's just Lucius and Remus-"

"Shhh, it's not." Bella whispered before extinguishing her wand.

They could hear footsteps creaking on the floorboards above. Lily trembled. "Bella-" she whispered squeezing Bella's hand tightly.

"Quiet pet." Bella said pulling Lily in closer as they took a step back from the steps. The floor boards stopped moving above them.

Bella whispered into Lily's ear, "We're going to go back to the sitting room and out the window ok?"

Lily nodded, it was hard to see in the dark hallway, the only light was from the board Lily had knocked away from the window.

The floorboards above creaked again, "That was a door." Lily nearly screamed in terror after she whispered. Her hands going to her mouth to keep quiet.

Bella led her backwards, it had been a door, a shadow moved on the landing above.

"RUN!" Bellatrix screamed shoving Lily ahead of her as they ran flat out for the window. Bellatrix shoved Lily through the opening, Lily landed hard on the ground and saw Lucius and Remus approaching.

"HELP! HELP!" Lily screamed, Lucius and Remus began running. Bellatrix still hadn't come through the window yet.

"Bellatrix is inside." Lily said as she stood up. Lucius hoisted himself up to look in. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"She was right behind me." Lily said, "Where is she?"

Lucius dropped back down to the ground. "She's not there."

"We have to go back in there." Lily said looking at Lucius and Remus. Remus' eyes were wide as he shook his head no.

"I'm not going in there." Lucius replied backing up to stand with Remus.

"She might be hurt." Lily protested.

"So you go in there mudblood. I'm not responsible for her." Lucius crossed his arms.

Lily looked helpless, there were no sounds coming from the house but she couldn't leave Bellatrix in the house alone. Lily felt her wand grow warm. "She's in trouble Lucius."

"She's your partner, not mine." He replied before turning to Lucius, "Let's go."

"Remus please." Lily pleaded looking at the scared boy.

"I-I don't know what to do." He replied looking from Lily to Lucius.

"Cowards." Lily spat and hoisted herself up to the window. "Stay out here then or go run for help."

Lily didn't wait to see what they decided, she felt her wand grow nearly hot to the touch.

"Bella?" Lily called out quietly, there were drag marks on the ground. Lily listened hard to see if she could hear anything. She thought she heard a whisper in the darkness but she wasn't sure. She crept slowly following the drag marks. She heard the floor boards creak above again. The drag marks seemed to disappear under a rug on the floor.

She dropped to her knees and moved the carpet back, Bellatrix's handprints were in the dust near the edge of the rug and then it disappeared altogether. The carpet had left the floor underneath dust free. Lily felt around trying to figure out what had happened. Her nail caught on an edge, it was a trap door. She pushed against it, pulled against it, nothing seemed to work. She pushed her wand against the edge, 'Revealio" she whispered, the handle to the trap door appeared. Lily pulled it and the door silently opened. She heard the floor boards above her creak again, it was either face whatever was up there, or drop down into the darkness where Bella had gone.

Lily took a deep breath and dropped down into the darkness below. She fell about two metres before landing with a umph right on top of Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't stir.

"Bella, Bella." Lily crawled off her and began shaking her. "Bella are you ok. Please, please wake up I don't know what to do please." Lily pleaded shaking her harder. "Invigorate." Lily said, trying the spell she had heard a third year use a couple weeks before. Bella's eyes fluttered for a moment before she fully came to. She grabbed Lily, "Shhhh." She covered Lily's mouth. "He'll hear us."

Lily looked into the darkness of the tunnel, "Who."

"The man, the- whatever he is upstairs. He threw me down here." Bella said against Lily's ear. "Where is Lucius?"

"I sent him and Remus for help." Lily said seeing if she could stand up. They seemed to be in some sort of underground passageway.

Bella lit her wand again and held it up, the tunnel was so impossibly black that even in the wand light you could only see a few metres in front of your face.

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

Bella stepped forward into the darkness, a bit unsteady on her feet. "We see where this leads and hope it isn't somewhere far worse than this."

"Bella, what was that thing?"

Bella was quiet for a few minutes as they walked very carefully along the path always keeping their wands ahead of them in the darkness.

"I don't know. It wasn't human though."

"What did it look like?"

Bellatrix chewed her lip, "I think it was a werewolf."

Lily stopped in her tracks. "In the middle of the day?"

"Not a transformed one, but the marks on the walls, the tracks in the dust. I think it was a werewolf, last night was the last night of the full moon remember?"

It made sense. Lily stumbled a little and Bella caught her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to look for me. That piece of shit Lucius didn't do anything."

"You would have come for me." Lily said with confidence. Bella didn't answer right away. "You would right?"

"Yeah, yes of course I would, mudblood or not, you're still a witch."

They walked in silence for what felt like ages, eventually the ground began to slope upwards.

"Do you think this is the way out?"

"I hope so or we're going to have to go back the way we came and I for one, don't want to go back into that house." Bellatrix hit up against wood. "It's a door." She whispered, "Pray it isn't locked on the other side."

Lily held her breath as Bella listened to hear any noises on the other side. She could only hear wind and nothing more. Pushing against the door Bellatrix and Lily were nearly blinded by the bright light that hit their eyes. They were out of the tunnel and back on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lily hugged Bellatrix in relief. "We've got bigger problems now." Bella said pointing up. Lily followed her finger to Albus Dumbledore heading across the grounds towards them.

##########################################################################################

Chapter 8: The Headmasters' Office

##########################################################################################

Lily had never been in the headmasters' office. Bellatrix was a regular visitor so she sat and made herself comfortable.

"Albus." She said with a sigh. Lily's mouth hung open at Bellatrix called the headmaster by his first name.

"Bellatrix." He nodded a greeting. "Ah Ms. Evans, this is the first time I have had the pleasure of you in my office. I do wish it were under better circumstances."

Lily said nothing, she was not a rule breaker. Would she be expelled? Suspended? She glanced at Bellatrix who seemed nonplussed to be there though she knew they were in trouble. She tried to adopt Bellatrix' cool manner but she had neither the name or the background to be unafraid.

"Naturally I have sent an owl to both your parents around the issue of you being out of bounds and as such you have both lost twenty points for your houses." Bella started to protest but quickly shut her mouth when she saw the headmaster was not finished talking. "And may I remind you Bellatrix that this is your third time in this office in the space of a month."

Bellatrix looked at him with a scowl.

"I feel as though you'd like a permanent spot here in my office?"

Bella tapped her foot against the base of the chair she was sitting in.

"No sir." She replied.

"I feel it important to impress upon you both the great danger you put yourself into. The house on the way to Hogsmeade is out of bounds. It is boarded up for a reason and that reason is not to encourage you to explore."

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"As such I do not feel at this time I can trust either of you to journey into Hogsmeade again this break."

"Yes sir." They both responded

"I also want to remind you of the fact that being out of bounds is cause for detention."

Lily's heart broke, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and scowled.

"I don't think I need to tell either of you that the tunnel you found is not in the general knowledge of the students and I wish to keep it that way."

"Yes sir." Lily said, "Yes sir." Bella added picking at her fingernail.

"So detention. Ordinarily I leave it to the head of house to decide on what detention is needed, however I will be deciding your punishment."

"But sir-" Bellatrix started.

"You will report to the library every morning at eight after breakfast, you will eat lunch and then return to the library until dinner each evening."

"For how long?"

"Until the Christmas holidays have ended Ms. Black."

"You can't-"

"You will find Ms. Black and that I can and will."

"My father-"

"Your father has already been informed. If I hear of anymore adventures out of bounds from either of you and you will keep your position in the library until the end of the year."

This was harsh even for Dumbledore. Bellatrix was furious. Lily was shocked. Her whole Christmas holiday was ruined.

"You could have been killed, both of you. I hope this effectively shows you how serious your little rule breaking spree was."

"Yes sir." Lily said staring down at the floor.

Bellatrix said nothing.

"You're both excused, you will take supper in your room this evening and I expect to see you both in the library tomorrow morning."

Bellatrix and Lily walked down the corridor together. A whole vacation in the library. At least they would be off on Christmas day.

"That could have gone worse." Bellatrix said as they approached the grand staircase.

Lily did a double take, "Our entire holiday is going to be in the library."

Bellatrix smiled, "But we'll have so much fun pet." She winked, "See you in the morning."

Lily watched Bella head off in the direction of the dungeons while she ascended the staircase. Was it going to be fun or was there just more trouble in store for them. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Lily had only ever earned ten points the entire semester and now she'd lost all of them and then some. She wasn't going to be exactly popular with the other students when they returned.

##########################################################################################

Chapter 9: Detention

##########################################################################################

"Stop that." Lily said swatting Bella's hand away for the fifth time that morning.

"You read too slow." Bella hissed flicking the page.

"I do not." Lily said holding the page from Bellatrix's hand.

"What more do you need to know?"

"I just want to look once more at the page." Lily said still holding the page.

Bellatrix sighed and waited. "Do you always read this slow?"

"I'm not reading it I am looking."

"Well now you've seen it go to the next page."

Lily turned the page and it folded out. Both girls fell into peels of stifled giggles. They had been instructed to clean up the librarian's desk and had come upon a Playwitch Magazine hidden in a bottom drawer long forgotten it seemed. Bella had been the one who found it and pulled Lily into a corner of the library to examine the material.

"Do you think people actual like this stuff?" Lily asked.

"I imagine they read it for the articles." Bella replied as the warlock winked at them from the photograph. They both fell into a fit of giggles again.

"What should we do it with it?" Lily asked when they got to the end of the magazine.

"Let's hide it so we can show Andromeda when she gets back."

The girls hid it underneath the carpet in the corner of the library they were currently hiding in.

"Come on we have to finish before lunch or we might have to do this into next term." Lily said with a sigh. Cleaning up several years worth of gunk with no magic was not the greatest time to be had by all.

Bella and Lily arrived at the library each day to a list pinned to the door. The list had to be completed by the end of each day or it would be added to the next day's list. Any jobs not completed would carry into the next term.

There seemed to be no end to the dusting, sorting and re-writing parchment scrolls. Some days they worked in separate parts of the library but other times they would find a moment or two to steal away to the corner of the library and peek through the magazine.

Lily woke to presents stacked by her bed on Christmas morning. Presents from her parents, sister and various relatives. There was even a present from Sirius. An enchanted piece of parchment you could reuse over and over again.

Among the packages there was a small little red box from Bellatrix. Inside was a tiny gold locket with a red ruby. The note read, "So you can keep me close to your heart." Lily had sent Bellatrix a gift as well, a box of her favourite fudge from Honeydukes, she had Remus get it for her when he had gone with Lucius to Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure what to put with it so she just said, "To Bellatrix from your sweet little pet."

On the last day of the holiday the girls found themselves again standing before Albus Dumbledore. He reminded them of their detention and that if they were caught out of bounds again the punishment would be much more severe.

As they walked again out of his office Bellatrix leaned over to Lily, "Can you meet me tonight after curfew pet?" Bellatrix ran her fingers over the necklace slowly.

Lily looked surprised, "Isn't that out of bounds."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "No that's just out of bed. Meet me by the statue of the laughing knight, at midnight."

Lily nodded. Her heart raced, Bellatrix had that impact on her. The slight rule breaking, the magazine in the library, she was becoming Bella's pet.

Lily crept into the hallway quietly, sliding down the banister to the ground floor was easy as the staircases did not change after midnight. Bellatrix was already there with Lucius and several other Slytherin students. Lily stopped short, she was not expecting more than just Bella to be there.

"Didn't think you were going to come." Bellatrix said taking Lily's hand.

"I thought it was just us."

"Where would the fun be in that. Come on." Bella said leading her after Lucius and Antonin.

"Where are we going?"

"To the clubhouse."

"Clubhouse?"

"You'll see." Bellatrix's eyes were shining with excitement.

Bellatrix followed Lucius and Antonin down the passageway to the dungeon, Lily's heart was pounding in her chest. If they were caught, if Filtch or Peeves spotted them. She hesitated for a brief moment and Bellatrix looked at her questioningly. "Are you scared pet?" Bella asked squeezing her hand. Lily shook her head no. Bellatrix knew better, "I won't leave you." She whispered.

Lucius stopped in front of a brick wall, "Before you enter the clubhouse you have to swear an oath."

"What oath?" Lily asked still holding tightly to Bella's hand.

"You have to swear that whatever happens in the clubhouse stays a secret for as long as you live. That you'll never reveal the location of the clubhouse. You're a secret keeper now."

Lily nodded, "I swear."

"Welcome to your initiation Evans." Lucius said as he opened the door.


	5. The Blood Oath

The Blood Oath

Not only were the students from Slytherin, there were several Ravenclaw students in the group as well. Lily did notice however there were no other Gryffindors and only one Hufflepuff. The students formed a circle around Lily. She looked down and saw herself standing in the middle of a white ring surrounded by ancient runes; a cauldron bubbled behind Lucius near a silver dagger.

"Welcome, tonight we bring into our circle Lily Evans. The first of her house to enter the sacred circle of the Moon Knights." Lucius intoned to the group.

"Welcome Lily Evans first of her house to the sacred circle." The group chanted, Bella was the only member without her hood raised.

Lucius approached Lily, "Do you wish to begin the trials to be accepted fully into the circle of the Moon Knights?"

"I- yes." Lily replied, her eyes on Bellatrix. She shivered slightly, the seriousness of the students weighed on her. This was not a joke.

"Will you see the trials through to the end?"

"I will." Lily said, her head feeling slightly fuzzy.

"Will you follow without question the tasks set before you."

"I will." Lily's heart pounded so loudly she was certain the entire circle could hear it. She recognized Ludo and his brother Otto from the train the first day. He was the one who had been frightened of Bellatrix. There were several others she knew the faces of but not the names.

"Will you submit yourself to your mistress fully to complete your trials?"

Lily realized that her mistress was Bellatrix. "I will."

"Will you take the blood oath?"

Lily knew that blood magic was among the most biding off all magical oaths. "I will." Her hands shook slightly.

Bellatrix walked to the bubbling cauldron and retrieved the silver dagger that lay next to it. Lily had heard of secret societies, rumours of them at least. Severus told her about them, she didn't see him in the circle; perhaps he was going to be initiated later.

Bellatrix handed Lucius the daggar, Lily held out her hand, he pierced the tip of her finger and then the tip of Bella's. "You are bound to your mistress, you are bound to our secrets, you cannot reveal yourself to anyone outside of this group. You are bound."

"She is bound." Repeated the group.

Lucius walked Lily and Bellatrix to the cauldron and squeezed their droplets of blood into the bubbling potion. The smoke turned purple and curled around the two girls.

"You are bound." Lucius declared as he dipped two goblets into the steaming liquid.

"She is bound." The group repeated.

Bella and Lily drank from the goblets, their eyes never breaking contact. The bubbling liquid took almost an instant effect on both girls. The room began to spin around them, the purple mist started to take on strange shapes. Lily felt herself swaying and trying to stay upright. There was nothing but blackness before she hit the cold stone ground.


	6. Initiation

_**Slight warning for people triggered by hitting in relationships. Nothing big really but wanted to warn just in case.**_

* * *

Lily woke the next morning in the library, a note shoved into her hand. Her neck hurt from how she had been propped up, her finger was sore from the night before. What had she done? She sat up, too fast, her head spun as she sat back down in the seat. She thought she was going to be sick, last night came back to her in dibs and drabs.

She had bound herself, to Bellatrix. Lily let out a groan and looked down at the note.

 _ **"Clubhouse Friday after curfew."**_

It hadn't been a dream, the moment she read the note it disappeared.

"Evans." A curt voice spoke stopped short by the sight of a student in the library this early. "Did you stay here all night?"

"I- um, yes, had to do some reading." Evan said regretting her lie.

"You're lucky it was me who found you and not Filtch. Five points from Gryffindor now get to class or you'll be late on your first day back."

Lily looked at the librarian and then at the massive clock that hung on the wall. It was five minutes to nine. She didn't have any of her things with her.

Bugger it, she raced through the halls knocking into several students along the way.

"Ah Evans." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice as Lily skidded to a halt. "Running in the hall, two points from Gryffindor."

"I- really." Evan said with a sigh.

"Out of uniform, three points from Gryffindor." He added amused.

Lily crossed her arms, "It's your fault." She hissed under her breath.

"Disrespecting a prefect, five points. Oh my Evans you're off to a very bad start this term."

Lily shifted slightly, she needed him to hurry with his big act so she could get to class. "I don't have time for this." Lily said and ran past him. Lucius looked enraged, if she'd known then how she would pay for that later she would have taken being late.

* * *

She arrived to her History of Magic class just as the last student entered and slipped in before the door closed. Binns took no notice that Lily did not have her things as she sat down quietly next to James Potter. She couldn't get to the front by Severus. She mouthed she was sorry to him and sighed. She hated James.

James happily shared his supplies with her, even loaning her a quill and parchment to take notes on when she needed it. Her head still ached, she had run away from Lucius, run away from a prefect. And endless sea of detention swam before her eyes.

There was a knock at the door, Binns looked towards it as did everyone else.

"Sorry Professor, Lily Evans needs to report to Dumbledore." Bellatrix's voice called into the class.

"Yes alright, Evans go to Dumbledore." Binns said not even looking in her direction, did he even know who she was?

"You can copy the rest later." James said with a smile. Lily left her supplies with him

"Thanks."

* * *

As soon as Bella had her in the hallway she spun her around and slapped her face. Lily looked shocked, she touched her cheek, it was burning. Tears stung her eyes as she looked confused.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Evans?" Bellatrix hissed, "What was that this morning?"

"What- what do you mean?"

"Lucius, why did you run?" Bella was furious, she scanned the hallway and then shoved Lily into an empty classroom. "Why would you do that?" She said after she secured the door.

"I-I was late for class." Lily's hand was still on her burning cheek.

"So what, he stopped you, you don't run you don't question." Bella grabbed Lily's hand where it had been pierced the night before. "You don't question." She repeated.

Lily's chest heaved slightly, the sight of her tears seemed to bring Bellatrix back to herself. She moved Lily's other hand away from her cheek and inspected it, her fingers were very cool as she turned Lily's face.

Bella spoke again after a moment; her voice was much softer this time. "It's alright Evans." She brushed back some of Lily's hair. "I'll fix this; he can't stay mad forever. He can't kick you out."

She pressed her lips to Lily's cheek, "I'm sorry for hitting you Pet."

Lily nodded as Bellatrix moved away from her. "I'm sorry Bella." Lily whispered.

Bellatrix frowned, "I know you are Evans. You won't disappoint me again will you?"

Lily shook her head.

"Come on." Bella said opening the door back to the hallway and scanning again.

"I thought we were going to Dumbledore." Lily said when Bella headed in the opposite direction of the head master's office.

"Huh, no I just said that to get you out of class." Bella said with a wink. "Go get cleaned up, I'll see you later and stay away from Lucius."

Lily hurried off the Gryffindor Tower, Binns wouldn't be expecting her and she had enough time now to get dressed and eat something quickly before Potions.

* * *

Lily managed to make it through the rest of her day without incident. She met Severus in the courtyard after classes. It was crisp and cold; the snow was thick on the ground but the sky was a beautiful brilliant blue.

Lily cleared a spot of snow and dried it so they could sit and enjoy the weather.

"What happened this morning with Dumbledore, did you get detention again?"

"Oh that." Lily said unsure of how to proceed, "No, just a stern talking to." She felt guilty lying to her best friend.

He accepted what she said, "I have what you missed in Binns' class so you don't have to copy from James." He handed her the parchment scroll.

"Thanks." She said taking it and putting it into her bag when WHACK! The first snowball hit Severus in the back of the head. Part of it hit Lily who screamed from surprise. WHACK! Another, Lily looked over and saw James and Sirius enchanting snowballs to hit Severus.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted standing up and getting her own snowball to throw.

"Oooo Evans defending you now Snivs." James called out.

Severus jumped up and grabbed some snow, three more hit him before he formed one. They must have been making them and storing them. Lily threw her bag up to block the snowballs.

"Come on Evans don't make me hit you with snowballs too." James called out tossing another as Lily blocked it.

"Piss off." She shouted getting a snowball and managing to smack him in the face quite soundly.

"Oh Evans." James said good naturedly as he charmed a snowball to hit her. "This is war."

Lily and Severus managed quite a few solid hits but the amount of snow coming at them forced them to flee around the corner. Lily was laughing as she pulled him with her to hide. Severus looked irritated and she frowned. "What's the matter?" She asked the laughter leaving her face.

"I don't need you to defend me." Severus said stormily.

"It's just a snowball fight." She said, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold.

"I could have hexed them." He said bending down to form more snowballs.

"That's not the point it's just a game." Lily said gathering snow and pressing it into a hard ball before jumping around the corner to smack Sirius with it.

"I'm coming for you Evans." He shouted laughing.

"See it's just a game." She said gently to Severus.

"I don't want you defending me." He said stubbornly.

Lily dropped the snow she was holding, "Fine. I won't. Have fun getting covered in snow." She went around the corner and held her hands up for peace. "I'm too cold, Sev is around the corner though if you want to hit him." She glared back at Severus and stormed off to get her bag.

* * *

The fire in the common room felt good as Lily laid her gloves out to dry. She stared moodily into the fire when there was a tapping on the window, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Bellatrix smiling.

Lily ran to open the window.

"Did I scare you for a second Pet?" Bella asked leaning against the wind on her broom.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked looking down from the window to see how high they were up in the tower.

"Quidditch practice, thought I'd come see how your first day went."

Lily laughed, "I managed to get through without anymore points being taken."

"Good girl." Bella moved toward the window and peeked into the common room. "Want to come ride?"

Lily stepped back, she didn't know how to fly a broom, she had only had two lessons.

"Come, it's safe I won't let you fall." Bella said holding out her hand, "Get your cloak and gloves. Come."

Lily grabbed them and put them on, they were still damp. "Promise you won't let me fall."

Bella lined up her broom to the window and pressed her lips to Lily's "I would never let you fall Pet. Come, careful now and hold on tight." Lily's lips burned from the kiss. She knew this was Bella's way to make up for the slap earlier.

Lily stepped out onto the window sill, Bella reached her arm back to slide Lily onto the broom behind her. The moment Lily got onto the broom she felt how hard the wind was blowing and how much Bella had been compensating to hold the broom steady.

"Don't let go ok, I have to control." Bella called against the wind, Lily tightened her grip around Bella and off they went. Lily's stomach jumped as she looked down at the ground, she had never been this high on a broom. "Just stay holding on and do what I do ok?" Bella called and Lily nodded moving as close to Bella as she could. Bella's hand covered Lily's for a moment to pull it into her stomach tighter and then ducked, Lily copied Bella's movement and immediately regretted it, the leaning had caused the broom to shoot off like a rocket.

They flew over the entire grounds, below them the forbidden forest looked like a scene from a Christmas cake, the snow in the forest untouched by any tracks. The lake was frozen over, the giant squid was visible through the ice, his tentacles drifted slowly along with the currents of water slowly moving under the ice.

* * *

Bella set them down on the old bridge that used to bring the Hogwarts Express directly to the school. It had been closed years before and was only accessible by broom unless you were crazy enough to climb the steep cliffs.

"I have to go home for a week." Bella said immediately.

"What, why?" Lily looked confused, the Moon Knights were meeting on Friday night.

"My grandfather is dying." Bella sighed, "Dragon Pox."

"But-but won't you get them?" Lily said unsure now of exactly why Bella had brought her to the bridge.

"No I had them when I was a baby. You don't get them again when you've had them."

"I've never had them." Lily said looking down over the edge of the bridge.

"Well no I expect you haven't." Bella said rolling her eyes slightly. "You're a mudblood Evans you guys aren't exposed to that stuff until-never mind."

Lily frowned at her use of mudblood but Bella hadn't meant it in a cruel way, "Did you just bring me here to insult me. I thought you were being nice."

Bella laughed, "I am nice Evans." She said stepping towards Lily who stepped back.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked stepping closer again until Lily was backed against the railing of the bridge and Bella's smile widened.

"No." Lily said standing up straighter.

"Good." She whispered in Lily's ear.

"I am sorry about your grandfather." Lily added remembering she hadn't given a condolence yet.

"Thank you." Bella said approving of Evans manners. "Now why I brought you up her Pet is to talk about the Moon Knights."

Lily swallowed, all of last night still wasn't clear.

"Stop trying to remember we won't know what happened. I woke up in the girls toilets by Moaning Myrtle." Bella said shaking her head, 'Disgusting. Where did you end up?"

"Library."

"Son of a Bitch." Bella said looking annoyed. "Get detention?"

"No just points off." Lily said grateful she hadn't woken up in a toilet with Moaning Myrtle.

"Listen to me Evans, do not go to the clubhouse this Friday. I won't be there." Bella said leaning to look over the edge.

"But-it said to on the note."

"I know what the note said Evans but listen-" Bella turned from the railing, "I'm your mistress now and I am telling you to stay away from that clubhouse until I get back ok?"

"But what if Luc-"

Bella slapped her hard, the cold made Lily feel as if Bella had just punched her. Her face felt like it was bleeding. Tears stung her eyes and she sniffed letting Bella know it hurt.

"I said don't go to the clubhouse until I get back." Bella was calm as she said it, her hand print was purple against Lily's red cheeks from the cold.

"I won't Bella." Lily said sniffing again.

Bella kissed the stung cheek. "Not even if Lucius demands you to understand?"

Lily nodded. "But why?" She braced for a blow but it didn't come. Bella had walked over to retrieve the broomstick.

"Because I don't trust Lucius." She said mounting the broom. Lily went to get on and Bella moved it away from her. "Sorry Evans, don't have time to take you back I've been gone too long already."

Lily stared at her, "What the hell?"

"Welcome to initiation Pet. I'll see you in a week." Bella kicked off from the ground and away from the bridge.

Lily stood there unsure of what to do next.


	7. Impossible

Lily looked around, the bridge was empty. The more pressing matter was it was going to be getting dark in around two hours. She would never make it back before nightfall. There were huge holes laying in the bridge floor you could see all the way down the steep cliffs to the broken pieces of wood below. There was no crossing at this point, Bella had set her down in a very specific spot, she saw that now. Had Bella dropped her just on the other side she could have taken the bridge over the large crevasse and climbed her way down the less steep canyon side and walked to school. Lily looked back behind her, the only way to get of this mess, the tracks went through part of the forbidden forest before she could get to the trail around the lake.

She sighed, she had to move, the sun was sinking soon and the forest was dangerous even during daylight hours.

 _Stupid club, stupid Bella. I hate her, this is not worth it. Why did I agree to this? Stupid stupid Lily why did you do this? Stupid school, stupid being a witch. Slap me, I'll slap her. Stupid Bella._

Lily jumped at each noise, she prayed for a miracle to keep the sun high above her but as she walked on she could see that it was indeed sinking. She could see on the horizon snow clouds rolling in, she was terrified.

The track twisted around until Lily saw herself standing at the beginning of the forbidden forest. The trees were so tall and thick they blocked out the sky. Why had she thought this was beautiful earlier? She looked at the thick snow that lay untouched on the ground. That was good, untouched, no tracks, no wild animals to eat her. It was silent in the forest, the snow seemed to mute all the sounds as she entered it, the birds that had been singing so merrily moments ago were now silent.

There was no wind, everything seemed to stand still as Lily took another step into the forest. She could see giant spider webs shining with frozen drops of water. She swallowed, she didn't want to know what size spider could make those webs. Maybe someone would come along, Hagrid possibly. She liked Hagrid, he would keep her safe.

Lily saw movement from the corner of her eye and froze. Something was peering at her in the tree line. "Bella?" Lily whispered hopeful that her mistress was watching from a distance to keep her safe. She took another step and listened. Yes, whatever or whoever was watching her stepped as well. "Come on this isn't fun anymore." Lily said a little louder, birds that had been silent took flight with screeching. "Ooooo" Lily called out in fright, there was a rush of branches breaking and Lily covered her head with her hands.

"The forest is forbidden." Came a voice, Lily uncovered her face and stared. A half man, half horse stood before her. His hair was long and tied back in a braid, he was magnificent.

"I-I know I am just trying to get back to my school." Lily said, she had read about the centaurs in her magical creatures book she had just never seen one up close.

The centaur looked at her, "Why did you enter this forest?" He moved to block her way.

"I was on the bridge and, well I was on the wrong side of the bridge and couldn't get back to my school." She said pointing at the bridge in the distance. She could see the sky through trees was turning a dark purple.

"It is forbidden." He said again and Lily took a breath.

"I know it was so stupid of me. I just I need to find my school."

The centaur tilted his head looking at her this way and that, "You are a witch?"

"I am." Lily said swallowing.

"Magic your way out of the forest then." He turned to go.

"No please, please don't go." She called walking up to him, he turned suddenly and made her jump.

"I just need, I just need help to get out of the forest, once I get to the lake I will be ok."

"Follow the path little witch and no harm will come to you. If you come into my forest again I will not be as forgiving."

"Thank you." Lily said, "I don't know your name."

"Firenze and you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Stay safe in this forest Lily Evans and I hope that we do not meet again."

Lily frowned, "Would it be bad to meet me again?" She was confused.

"It would mean that you entered the forest again so yes."

"Thank you Firenze. I hope we do not meet again unless the stars allow it." She remembered suddenly from her book that centaurs followed the stars in all things.

The centaur looked surprised and bowed his head, "If the stars allow Lily Evans."

* * *

Lily made it back to the forest in time for dinner. She was frozen. She spied Bella across the hall, their eyes met and Bella winked at her. Her first task had been a success.

"Wicked fight with Severus, where did you go anyway Evans. You missed it, Severus came around the corner with like fifty snowballs all hexed to keep reforming. Brilliant bit of magic that was." James said having to admit his astonishment. "Still can't figure out what spell he used."

"Ah, he's a Prince, they use all kinds of magic we don't know." Sirius chimed in.

"You're a Black mate, I wager you know more about spells and girls than a sixth year." James chimed in and both boys howled with laughter.

"What?" Lily asked coming back into the conversation, her eyes had been locked to Bella's, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Merlin Evans, you're distracted tonight, why aren't you fussing at us for beating up on your dear Severus." James said as Sirius looked over his shoulder at where Lily had been looking.

"Ah mate, she's been pulled in by Bella I think. Hey Evans, don't go down that path, she's bad news and a heartbreaker." He snapped his finger in Lily's face, "Evans. Hello?" Sirius laughed with James, "Ah man she's smitten, lost another girl to my cousin and not even the good cousin."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I am not smitten Sirius."

"Oh yeah, Remus here told us all about the Shrieking Shack and how you went back in for her."

"Of course I did she's my friend." Lily said defensively.

Sirius shook his head, "Look Evans, you're nice and I like you. James likes you. Remus likes you."

"Yeah I'm a nice person I get it. What's your point Sirius?" Lily said picking up a roll to add butter to it.

"My cousin is anything but a nice person. She's a snake through and through and when you least expect it, she strikes. Trust me, I have scars to prove it." Sirius said laughing and pulling up his shirt to show a long scar down his side before launching into a tale about how Bella had nearly gutted him the previous summer.

* * *

Bella and her sisters left the next morning after breakfast to see their ailing grandfather. Sirius had stayed at school, it was the girls' maternal grandfather and not the one they shared with Sirius.

With Bella gone Lily fell quickly back into the routine of school and meeting Severus, in the library now to avoid any further snowball fights. He had apologized to her, she understood it wasn't easy when your best friend was a girl who stood up for you to two bullies. She promised she wouldn't intervene again and told him how James and Sirius had been impressed with the spell Severus had performed. This pleased him and he wrote the spell in the margin of his Potions books.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked finishing her uses of moonstone essay for Slughorn.

"To get into the Slug Club." Severus said flipping the pages to moonstones to begin his essay.

"The Slug Club?"

"Yeah, with Professor Slughorn. He takes students who are really good at spells and potions and things. They have parties and all kinds of stuff. There isn't a witch or wizard who is famous who wasn't part of the Slug Club. My mum was in it." Severus said proudly.

"Rather unfortunate name." Lily said making Sev frown.

"Better than being a Moon Knight." He said shot back staring at her intensely.

"How-" Lily remembered herself. "What's that?"

Severus shook his head, "It's not nice to have secrets from your best friend Lily. I know you're an initiate. I heard Bella talking to Lucius."

Lily looked around the room, she saw Bagman standing in the corner looking at a book glancing at the two of them from time to time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said shaking her head.

"Come off it Evans I know. You can tell me."

"I think those snowballs yesterday made your brain go funny. What is a Moon Knight?"

Ludo Bagman closed the book and walked out of the library. Lily followed him with her eyes, either this was another test or she was really paranoid.

"it's a club." Sev said, "But you know that already."

"I don't. Is it like the Slug Club?" She asked innocently.

"You are a terrible liar." Severus said pulling his parchment closer to work on his essay.

* * *

Lily arrived to a letter waiting on her bed, there was no return address.

 _Dear Pet:_

 _Do try to be more convincing when you lie._

 _Grandfather is still very ill and they don't think he will last the week. Mother cries all day and Cissy and Andy are doing homework so it is a bit of a bore here. Father said we're going into town to do some shopping tomorrow. I shall have to get you a treat if you keep being such a good girl._

 _Remember what I told you on the bridge._

 _B._

Lily read it again and then put it away in her trunk. She didn't want Alice or anyone else seeing it.

She sat on the bed, Friday was looming and the thought of it made her heart pound. What if Lucius made her go? What if he tracked her down and dragged her there? Her cheek was still tender from Bella's strikes.

* * *

Lily had managed to avoid Lucius for the rest of the week, she thought if she could just get through Friday it would be alright. Bella was due back on Saturday morning because she had a quidditch match, Andromeda and Narcissa were going to stay another week away.

Lily sat in the library, her fingers absently playing with her locket that Bella had given her for Christmas. So far she has passed two tasks, she felt pleased with herself, only tonight loomed in front of her. She realized too late however that the library wasn't the best choice to avoid Lucius Malfoy.

"Evans." She heard him when he came up behind her. "Studying?" He asked leaning over and picking up her book to glance through it. "Transfiguration, any good at it?" He tossed the book down. The librarian was out to lunch and Lily realized they were very much alone in the vast expanse of this room.

"I'm fair." Lily said picking her book up and fixing the bent pages.

"She's fair at it." Lucius said to someone over her head, she heard Antonin Dolohov laugh.

"I hear you're the best in your class. In potions too." Antonin said sitting next to her leaning in to sniff her hair. Lily jumped back from him and he laughed. "Just wanted to know if you spelled like mud Evans." He said before moving to sit on the table.

"And what's the verdict Nin?"

"Strawberries." He said back to Lucius laughing.

"Matches the hair. A little strawberry." Lucius said laughing with Antonin.

"Alright Strawberry, we need you to do a little job for us. You up for that?" Lucius said leaning down to look at her, his fingers playing with her hair.

"What's the job?" She asked trying to ignore Lucius messing with her hair.

"Well see, Nin and I are making a potion that requires some…special ingredients."

"Ingredients." Antonin said repeating him laughing.

"What kind of ingredients?" Lily asked backing away from Lucius' hand. He dropped her hair and left it noticing her pull away.

"Special ones."

"Very special." Dolohov added.

"You said that." Lily said feeling annoyed now. "What are they?"

"Well I can't tell you until you agree to find them for me." Lucius said winking at Dolohov.

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asked trying to appear indifferent.

"Oh I hope so Evans. Do you agree or not?"

Lily looked at him frowning and then it hit her. She could use this to her advantage, "If I agree then I skip the meeting tonight."

This brought Lucius and Antonin up short for a moment. "Skip the meeting? Why?"

"I have my own reasons." Lily said knowing she had them over a barrel if they wanted her help.

"Fine, does that mean you'll get them for us?"

Lily sighed, "Yes."

Both the boys laughed and Lucius handed her a list. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You've got a week to get these Strawberry. Don't think I've forgotten the other day."

Lily looked at the list and frowned, several items were easy enough they were in the students store cupboard but the other two.

* * *

"Severus?" Lily asked that afternoon after she had left the library.

"Yeah." He said bewitching two twigs to duel each other.

"Do you know where I could find a bicorn horn?"

He frowned at her, "What are you brewing?"

"It's nothing I just- well I wanted to experiment."

"Not with a bicorn horn you don't, those are really rare to get. You have to go find them they don't just get them in the shops you know. If they do there is such a waiting list for them, it would take you at least a year to secure one."

This was not good news to Lily. "So how do people get them when they need them? Like if your mum needed one?"

"My mum doesn't use them in potions." Severus said grabbing the stick he had just bewitched; it had taken to now smacking annoyingly against a tree trunk after it's triumph over the other stick.

"If she did." Lily said very annoyed.

"Dunno, I guess she would just get one somehow."

Lily sighed, if the bicorn was hard to find the other ingredient was going to be impossible.


	8. Quidditch

Lily hadn't slept all of Friday night, while she was relieved she hadn't been forced into the meeting of the Moon Knights she was panicked about not being able to find the ingredients. Her fingers closed around the locket. Bella was coming back in the morning. Lily's mind drifted to their ride on the broom. Bella had kissed her. Lily's lips burned, Bella had kissed her before but this kiss. She blushed, she had never been kissed before by anyone. Her heart raced slightly, was Sirius right, was she smitten with Bella? The locket felt warm in her hand, it was like having a friend, it was like having Bella next to her. With that thought Lily drifted off to sleep, her fingers still locked around the tiny heart with the ruby.

Breakfast was a noisy affair, it was the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The hall was bedecked with students wearing either burgundy and gold or green and silver. Lily proudly wore her Gryffindor scarf and hat, she felt a little guilty because Bella was the seeker for Slytherin but she was a Lion after all. James and Sirius roared when the Gryffindor team came into the Great Hall for breakfast. Half of the group of students cheered as the team was introduced. Waiting to the side was the Slytherin team, Lily smiled at Bella who raised her eyebrow and did not smile back.

Lily felt a little prick in her heart but pushed it aside, she was allowed to support her team she didn't need Bella's approval for that. The Slytherin team was announced and the sound in the hall was deafening. The Slytherin team was undefeated, Bella was the fastest seeker in the school's history. She stepped forward and even the teachers who were supposed to be quiet roared their approval. It was easy to back a team like Slytherin, they looked like champions. The half that wasn't supporting booed and hissed and Bella laughed. Lily cheered loudly despite donning the lion colours. Bella bowed and saw Lily cheering, she smiled then giving Lily a wink before exchanging flags with the Gryffindor seeker.

The hall emptied quickly with students rushing to get the best seats at the stadium. Lily hung back to finish her breakfast. The match would begin in an hour, she had time. Besides, Severus said he would save her a seat.

"Nice colours." Bella said, her finger trailed along the back of Lily's scarf.

Lily turned in surprise, she thought the team had left already. The hall was quite empty; the few stragglers weren't paying attention to the two girls at the far table.

"Thank you." Lily said sitting up straight to show Bella she wasn't intimidated.

"Don't you want to wear my colours Pet?" Bella said brushing back Lily's hair behind her ear.

"I-" Lily felt helpless for a moment, her stomach turned to jelly. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Bella laughed, "That's enough of an answer. Come here." She said, tapping the scarf, the colours changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin.

"But, but I support my house."

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's a charm Pet. Only we can see it. So underneath," Bella straightened the scarf, "You do support me don't you?"

Lily nodded.

"Good, so when I look out at the stands, I'll see you sitting in the crowd of burgundy and gold being my secret little snake."

Lily flushed, the stragglers had left the hall and they were alone. Bella fingered the locket slowly.

"My grandfather died." Bella said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said, her fingers closed over Bella's hand.

Bella was quiet for a moment and then seemed to come back to herself.

"Come, walk me down to the stadium." She said standing and pulling Lily to her feet. The walk was a silent one, Bella's fingers laced with Lily's; they were quite cold against the younger girl's hand. She dropped her hand when they came in sight of the stadium.

"This is where I leave you. Kiss for luck?" Bella asked facing Lily. Lily leaned up and kissed Bella's lips, she smiled for a moment when Lily broke the kiss off. "I'll get the snitch for you." Bella said before hurrying off to the changing rooms.

Despite the coolness of the day and Bella's fingers, Lily's hand felt very warm from the walk. She found Severus waiting to ascend the stairs.

* * *

"You took long enough." Severus said as she met him in the line. "We all came down too early they won't let us take seats yet." He said by way of explaining why he wasn't already seated.

Lily shrugged, "I had to finish breakfast."

Severus shook his head and pulled Lily along, "Come on the line's moving. Why are you so star struck looking?"

"I'm not."

"Strawberry." Antonin Dolohov said walking along in the line spotting Lily with Severus. He come up and draped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Don't mind if we stand in the line with you. We were late."

"No it's fine." Lily said disentangling herself from his arm.

"You're so sweet." He said as Lucius and Ludo joined them.

"Ah Strawberry you're wearing the wrong colours. Green and Silver all the way." Antonin said playing with her scarf.

"I'm a Lion." Lily said turning her back on Dolohov and shaking her head, the line moved again.

Snape frowned at the interaction between them, he moved Lily to stand in front of him and pressed them forward. When the lines parted at the stairs he steered Lily in the opposite direction of the Slytherin boys.

* * *

Lily only had eyes for Bella during the match, she screamed when Bella took a very painful bludger to the leg nearly knocking her from the broom. She could see the green of Bella's uniform turning crimson from the blood. Bella acted as though it was nothing and continued. Severus was explaining as the game went on what everything was and meant.

The teams were very closely matched; Bella had become their seeker last year when the former seeker left the school. There were rumours that if she kept up the momentum she'd be recruited professionally by the end of fifth year.

The stands swayed under the crowd as they rose to their feet watching Bella suddenly take off in the direction of the tiny gold snitch.

"Black captures the snitch for Slytherin!" The booming voice broke out over the crowd. Bella landed her broom and held the snitch towards the green and silver section of the stadium. They went wild as she bowed. Severus was jumping up and down screaming when Bella turned to their section and took a bow with her team. Her eyes found Lily and she held up the snitch; her chest heaving from the adrenaline.

Lily waited in the crowd outside the changing rooms to cheer the teams on. Gryffindor had fought well but Bella was the better seeker. When the Slytherin team emerged the group of students broke into cheers again, Lily realized she was the only Lion in a sea of Ravens, Snakes and Bagers. She didn't care it had been a thrilling match. Everyone was pounding the players on the back and hugging them. Bella was limping slightly, her knee still smashed up from the bludger. They carried Bella up towards the castle like a hero, the snitch still clutched in her hand.

* * *

Lily wandered the halls that afternoon. Her homework was done and there was a storm coming in. She couldn't breathe in the common room it was too stuffy. Severus had told her he would see her the next day, apparently the winning teams had roaring parties until midnight in their common rooms. She wondered what the party would be like when Gryffindor won.

As she walked Lily became aware she was in a part of the castle she'd never been to before, it didn't look well-travelled and had an empty feeling to it. She walked slowly looking at the paintings, she stared for several minutes at the portrait of Bigglesworth the Mad, a wizard famous for his idea that dragon pox could be cured by eating dragon eggs. He died after trying to secure an egg to prove his theory. Past the portrait she heard voices, she saw the door to a class room was slightly ajar.

"Shhh I heard something-" A boy's voice.

"Nobody's here." Lily nearly fainted, it was Bella. She backed away from the door quickly before it burst open. A sixth year boy towered over her, he was unusually tall for a sixth year and muscular. He looked down at her.

"I told you someone was here Bella." He said, his voice accented slightly, he wasn't English.

"Tell them to piss off then." Bella said annoyed as he moved to the side to reveal Lily.

Bella stared at her, her outfit looked as if she had just dressed in an awful hurry.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry." Lily said backing away from the doorway. "I didn't- I was just walking."

Bella stayed silent as she straightened her clothes. Lily fought down the urge to run.

"You didn't see anything?" The boy asked as he stepped towards her.

"No-no I swear." Lily said.

"Rodulphus stop scaring her, all she would've seen is kissing." Bella said walking over and shutting the door in Lily's face.

* * *

Lily stood in the darkness of the hallway for a moment, she could hear Bella's laughter behind the door. Lily took a breath and began walking quickly away, her quick steps broke into a run until she was out of the castle. She sat down under a willow tree and sobbed. Her heart was broken. She ripped off the scarf and threw it down. Her chest heaved and she spotted Sirius walking.

"Hey Evans." He said stopping short.

"Oh Merlin not you." She said puling her knees into her chest and crying, all she needed was James and Sirius teasing her.

He bent down to pick up her scarf.

"I don't want it." She said when he tried to hand it to her. He shoved it into his pocket and sat down looking at her.

"Go away." Lily said and he shook his head. "Why don't you ever leave me alone? You and James both, you never leave me alone."

Sirius looked at his hands as she cried.

"She was kissing him." Lily finally said still crying against her knees.

"Who was kissing him?" Sirius asked though he suspected he knew.

"B-Bella she was kissing that boy- the 6th year."

"Ah Rodolphus." Sirius said with a nod, "Look Evans I tried to tell you not to get mixed up with her."

"I know Sirius I was stupid I know that." Lily said getting angry. "I don't need you to remind me that I'm stupid ok. I know I am."

"You're not stupid Evans you just fell for my cousin" Sirius said frowning.

"She kissed me." Lily whispered feeling stupid and embarrassed.

Sirius looked at the approaching figure. "She might just kiss you again." He said nodding to Bella who was crossing the field towards them.

* * *

Bella approached them slowly and scowled at Sirius. "Where's your talentless twin?" she said when she stepped under the willow branches.

"Not always with him." Sirius said defensively.

"Like it matters, piss off I want to talk to Evans." Bella said as Sirius turned to look at Lily. She nodded to him and he stood up.

"The scarf." Bella said as he started to walk away.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That's Evans scarf." She said holding her hand out. Sirius dropped the scarf into her hand and walked away slowly.

She sat next to Lily who turned her back and swiped at a tear.

"Don't you like your scarf?" Bella asked holding it out. Lily ignored her. "You'll catch your death sitting out here Pet." She said moving to put the scarf back around Lily's neck. Lily thought about throwing it back off but decided to be mature and ignore Bella completely.

Bella took the snitch out of her pocket and released it before grabbing it again, she did this for several minutes before Lily turned to watch. Bella caught it again and held it out to Lily. "For you." She said with a small smile.

Lily took the snitch; she had only ever seen one in the quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. "Can I keep it?" Lily asked, her fingers closing against the beating wings.

"Of course, I caught it for you." Bella said holding out her hand. "Let me show you." Bella said holding out her hand to take the snitch back. She ran her fingers along it and the wings stopped beating. "Now it's deactivated, whenever you want the wings to work again you just press here." She took Lily's hand and pressed it to reactivate the wings, she kept her hand over Lily's.

"You kissed him." Lily said quietly. Bella frowned at her for a moment and brushed Lily's hair back.

"Is that why you ran away?" Bella asked gently.

Lily looked away.

"Oh Pet, it only means something when I kiss you." Bella said leaning in and pressing her lips to Lily's.


	9. Bicorn Horn

"What are you getting this for?" Severus asked keeping watch as Lily worked on trying to transfigure the lock to Slughorns storage cupboard.

"I told you I want to do an experiment." Lily hissed in the darkness. Severus had bene the one to tell her that what she needed would be in the teacher's private stores.

"An experiment for what?" He asked holding his wand higher so Lily could see.

"It's just an experiment I don't want to say."

"You never used to have secrets from me." Severus said sounding hurt. He lowered the wand for a moment and frowned. Inside he fumed about Bella, it was her fault he was losing his best friend.

Lily turned to look at him, he was right. "I'm sorry, you just have to trust me alright?"

They both froze when they heard a noise in the hallway. Their breath catching in their chests for a moment before the noise faded.

"Try turning the lock into a sweet and we can eat it." Severus said thoughtfully, "Or liquid."

"I'm afraid neither spell will work." Came a voice from the corner of the room. Lily nearly died on the spot from fright.

Professor Slughorn stood up towering over them, he waved his hand illuminating the room. Lily and Severus winced from the bright lights.

"Well well well, two little first years stealing into my stores like little mice." He said amused.

"Evans isn't it?" He said chuckling at the girl "And Severus from my house. Naughty little mice. Tell me what do you need from my stores so badly that you risk so much?"

Severus looked at Lily and then at Slughorn, "I needed a bicorn horn. I- well I want to experiment with a potion and there aren't any in the student cupboards."

"Well no, bicorn horns are very rare. I'm afraid you'll not find one in my stores. Was there anything else you desired?"

Severus looked wide eyes now at Lily, he didn't know what else she needed. Slughorn smiled, "Perhaps the lady needs a bicorn horn and something else?" He winked.

"Boomslang skin."

Slughorn laughed, "Are you attempting a Polyjuice potion, my my, breaking into my stores and making a restricted potion. High achiever hey? Evans, Evans, yes I know you from my potions class, very talented."

He walked over to store cupboard and opened it. "I think, yes, I have just enough boomslang skin though I dare say you can't complete your experiment without the bicorn." He handed Lily the package that contained boomslang skin.

"Now, Ms. Evans, why do you want to brew up polyjuice potion?" He asked pulled up a chair to face her. Lily looked at Severus and then Slughorn.

"I want to be in the Slug Club." She said after a moment.

Slughorn laughed and clapped his hands, "I'll tell you what Lily Evans, if you manage this potion I'll most certainly consider it though it's rare I allow first years in."

"Am I not in trouble sir?" Lily asked still clutching the boomslang skin.

"My heavens mercy no, far be it to me to stop a budding witch from achieving glory. Still next time you can ask rather than trying to steal into my stores."

Lily nodded and walked out of the room with Severus.

* * *

Lily sat in the Great Hall on Friday afternoon, the ingredients in her bag save for the bicorn horn. She sighed and tried to read her book, she was out of ideas for how to get one and detention wouldn't get her out of the mess she was in.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked sitting next to her.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Lily said with a sigh putting her book down.

"Must be your infectious good mood." He said laughing at his own joke.

"I'm fine." Lily said giving Remus a quick smile.

"Sirius told me Bella's your girlfriend. I'd probably look miserable too."

Lily rolled her eyes, Bella wasn't her girlfriend Bella was her…Lily sighed, yeah Bella was her girlfriend.

"Strawberry." Antonin said coming over, he stared at Remus until it became so uncomfortable that Remus slid away from their end of the table.

"Have you got things to make me happy?" He purred in her ear brushing back her hair. Lily shivered slightly and pulled away a little.

"Nearly. Just need one more thing."

Antonin cocked his head to the side and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't disappoint me Strawberry. You wouldn't want do that to me would you?"

Lily swallowed and shook her head.

"Good girl, now, times' wasting and those are due by midnight little girl." He released her from his embrace and stood to leave. He glanced down at Remus and laughed. "She's already taken mate you're wasting your time on that sweet one."

* * *

Lily knocked on the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Password."

"I-I need to see Bellatrix Black." Lily said stepping back.

"Wrong." The knight in the portrait replied not looking up from his checkers game with a wizard in pink robes.

"Please can you tell her I need to see her?"

"No because I do not know who you are." The knight replied.

"Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans, I do not know you and you are not from this house." The knight said without a care going back to his checkers game.

Lily sighed and leaned against the wall, she saw Andromeda walking with a girl she didn't know the name of.

"Andromeda." She called, Andromeda stopped short for a moment and looked at her trying to place the red-haired girl in a Gryffindor uniform.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for Lily to speak. It struck Lily again how much Andy looked like Bella.

"Um, could you get Bella for me?"

Andromeda laughed with her friend for a moment as though it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"Oh, you're Lily. I remember you now." Andy said when Lily didn't join in the laughing. "What do you want with Bella?"

"I just need to speak to her please."

Andromeda tossed her hair back and looked Lily up and down slowly. "Wait here."

"Thank you." Lily replied as Andromeda and her friend went to the portrait.

"Password Andromeda Black." The knight said with a smile.

"Dirty mudbloods." Andy said not even glancing at Lily who flushed. Of course Slytherin would have something so foul as their entrance.

The portrait swung open and Lily watched the two girls disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Lily stood, leaned, sat, stood, waited, paced for what seemed like an hour until the portrait opened and Bella stood there.

"What's the matter Pet? Why didn't you just come in?" Bella said as the portrait closed behind her.

"I didn't know the password." Lily said with a sigh.

"Oh sorry, dirty mudblood." Bella said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I heard it from Andromeda."

Bella nodded, "Yeah she just told me a few minutes ago you were out here. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not too long." Lily lied silently fuming that Andy had kept her waiting, she knew at least twenty had passed since Andromeda had gone into the common room.

"What did you need me for?" Bella asked fishing a toffee out of her pocket and holding one out for Lily who refused it. Bella shrugged and put it back in her pocket.

"I need a bicorn horn by tonight and I can't get one." Lily said in a rush, Bella blinked in surprise.

"For what?" She laughed and shook her head. "You do know how rare those are right?"

"I know I've been trying al week to get one. It's for Antonin and Lucius. They need it."

"Sooo why are you getting it for them? They can get it themselves."

"I promised them." Lily said biting her lip staring at the floor. She braced herself for a stinging slap.

Bella's eyes went dark for a moment just looking at Lily. "You promised them?"

"You told me not to go to the meeting. It was the only way out of it."

Bella sighed, "Did you try just not showing up? It's not like they could drag out of bed." Bella was fuming, "You need it for the meeting tonight don't you?"

Lily nodded, "Help me."

"Wait here." Bella said turning and going back through the portrait. Lily was certain she heard Bella call her a mudblood under her breath in the hallway to the common room followed by a few choice swears.

Lily bounced her head against the stone walls waiting for what seemed another eternity until the portrait swung open again.

"Alright, let's go." Bella said, her traveling cloak on.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"To get your bicorn horn." She pulled Lily along after her as they hurried up the steps.

* * *

The two girls rounded the back of the castle and down the hill towards the forest.

"Bella I can't go into the forest." Lily said stopping her tracks. Bella, who was still holding Lily's hands, was pulled back slightly.

"No shit, neither can I. We're not going into the forest." She said pointing with her free hand towards the game keepers hut.

"Does Ogg have one?" Lily asked and Bella shrugged.

"If anyone does it would be Ogg." Bella said ducking behind a tree. "Keep watch, if anyone comes run up to the hut and ask for some feed for the squid ok?"

Lily nodded and when Bella stepped from behind the tree she looked just like Rodolphus. Lily's mouth fell open; she knew Bella could change her appearance but not to this extent.

"He knows Rodolphus, he trains him." Bella explained, her accent matching Rodolphus' perfectly.

"Now remember, squid food." Bella said walking off towards the game keepers hut.

Lily waited, the field was empty and Bellatrix was inside the hut. She could hear muffled conversations happening inside but nothing except a few words reached her. She stamped her feet against the cold and then sat on a log near Ogg's outdoor fire. There was something boiling in the huge heavy cauldron. Lily was positive she saw a hoof when she peered inside.

She looked up almost too late and saw Dumbledore approaching, still at quite a distance but certainly coming their way. She jumped off the log and ran to the door of the hut and banging on it. No answer.

She banged harder and finally the door cracked open. Ogg looked down at her and opened it up wider.

"I need- I need food for the squid." Lily said, the gamekeeper while very nice was intimidating.

He grunted and went back into the hut. He came back a few minutes later with three squealchy fish heads.

"Mind his tentacles so he doesn't pull you in." Ogg said before shutting the door.

* * *

Lily stood there, she didn't know what to do. She had expected Bella to come running out. The three fish heads dripped onto the stone steps. She walked down the steps looking at the fish heads and nearly ran smack into Rodolphus.

"Oh you can't be here." She said nearly dropping the fish heads."

He frowned down at her. "But I am."

"No-no you have to come with me. No." Dumbledore was nowhere in sight; he must have turned to go somewhere else.

"You're that little girl from the other night. In the hallway." Rodolphus said, Lily heard the accent now less pronounced than before. "You didn't see anything?" He asked looking around and leaning forward. "I promise it was just kisses." He said with a wink.

Lily smiled, "Please you have to come with me. You can't go in there." Her voice pleaded.

"Why can't I go in there?" He asked peering over her head.

"Um-"

Rodolphus looked at her suspiciously, "Um- I have squid food." Lily said holding up the three fish heads.

Rodolphus smiled, "Ah, Bella is playing a trick on Ogg." He laughed. "Alright I'll go give the squid his fishes but she needs to finish her joke by when I get back I have work to do."

Lily handed the fish over and watched Rodolphus walk away still laughing.

Bella appeared about three minutes later, the bicorn horn under her shirt. "I'm just going to go put this in the castle and I'll be back."

Ogg nodded, "I see you survived." He said to Lily before shutting the door to his cabin again.

Bella shifted the weight of the horn so it didn't poke into her, "Come I hate these clothes." Bella went behind the tree again and came out very much herself.

"Metamophmagus." Bella said tucking the horn away in her bag. "Comes in handy. What did you say to Rodolphus?"

"Squid food."

Bella laughed, "Good girl, what did he say?"

"He went to feed the squid; thought you were playing a joke on Ogg."

"Well I was, we do it every so now and then. Ogg thinks it's hilarious, always gets a good laugh out of him when he's down." Bella said tucking in her shirt.

They walked back to the castle, Bella spotted Severus and smiled. She pulled Lily over to her and against the wall. "Kiss me." She whispered. Lily looked surprised but kissed her. "Good Pet." She said before kissing her again. For a brief moment Lily thought she felt the flick of Bella's tongue against her lip. Bella broke off the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tonight Pet."

She left Lily looking flushed and Severus thunderstruck.


	10. Night Raid

**Thank you all for the reviews. FF is messing up so I can't respond to any of them at the moment, I apologise and as soon as they show so I can respond I will do so.**

 **I am in a bit of a pickle with this story now as I did not intend to making it so long or maybe I shouldn't have started them out in first year...I dunno. I am debating several ways to go with it because we're not even done with the first year yet.**

* * *

Lily snuck out of bed at ten minutes to midnight, her bag with the ingredients tucked under her arm. She had to duck several times to avoid the ghosts moving through the castle. They really needed a different time to have these meetings. She met up with Bella, Lucius and Antonin by the statue and handed over the bag. Antonin looked in the bag and grinned at her.

"You're made me very happy Strawberry." He remarked showing Lucius the ingredients.

"Just one thing." She said quickly when Antonin frowned realizing there was an ingredient missing.

"Where's the bicorn horn?"

Bella smirked and held it out. "Lily has a condition for you to get this." Bella said teasing Antonin slight. "Hear her out."

"I want some." Lily said crossing her arms, "When you finish making it and test it. I want some."

The two boys laughed and then remembered themselves to keep their voices down. "You-what do you want with it."

"That's my business." Lily said, her eyes meeting Bella's. "Do we have deal of not?"

Lucius and Antonin pretended to think it over. "Fine." Antonin said, "One phial's worth that is all you get."

"Swear it." Lily said, Antonin sighed and swore she would get some when the potion was ready.

Bella tossed them the horn and took Lily's hand. "See you guys later."

"Wait what? Where are you going we have a meeting?"

Bella shrugged, "Sucks to your meeting, Lily and I are going out."

This was news to Lily who recovered fast enough to not look surprised.

Bella kissed them both on the cheek, "Be happy you got your ingredients and I get Lily. Everyone wins. Don't wait up."

She pulled Lily along after her, Lucius and Antonin watched them go.

* * *

Bella pulled her around the corner and then against a wall covering her mouth. "Ok, listen to me."

Lily nodded, her eyes wide and searching to the left and right of them.

"We're going in a tunnel I found." Bella said with a grin, "It might be dangerous. Are you game?"

Lily nodded again, she smiled against Bella's hand. Bella dropped her arm and bounced slightly in place.

"Is this going to be dangerous like the haunted house?"

"Oh Merlin I hope so." Bella said grabbing Lily's hand again. They ducked every now and then when they thought they heard a noise. They had to cover their mouths to keep from giggling, their adrenaline causing them both to tremble from excitement.

They approached the statue, "Alright." She said triumphantly.

"Alright what it's a statue."

Bella grinned and pushed it, the hump moved revealing a spiral staircase and a tunnel. Bella bounced again.

"How did you find it?" Lily asked peering down into the darkness.

"My uncle told me about it a long time ago so I went looking, finally found it this afternoon. I had to wait until everyone pissed off to try it. Wanna go see where it leads?"

Lily glanced back down the hall both ways and then dropped down into the entryway, her wand out before her lighting up the narrow passageway.

"Well alright then." Bella said impressed that Lily had gone first, she followed a moment later closing the statue over them.

* * *

"Where do you suppose it leads?" Lily asked as they walked along, stopping to clear away cobwebs every now and then.

"Dunno, we might end up in the lake." Bella said laughing, an image of them coming up on the underside of the lake made her shake her head at the absurdity of it.

"Maybe it goes to that haunted house." Lily said shivering slightly. If it did…well thank goodness there didn't seem to be any obstacles that would trip them on their way.

"Who do you think made this?" Bella asked cutting down more cobwebs that were so old they were caked in dirt.

"The founders I guess, maybe it's how they got around when it was bad weather."

Bella nodded, it made sense. "But why keep it dirty, why not make it all nice and clean."

"Maybe it's where they took prisoners in the medieval times. Do you think this leads to dungeons?" Lily said excitedly squeezing Bella's hand.

"If it does I'll chain you up." Bella said laughing at her own joke. Both girls paused for a moment, the warm air of the tunnel suddenly hit them. "I think we're over the kitchens maybe?"

"Or a dragon."

Bella giggled nervously, "Really Evans?" She entwined their fingers and stopped again, "Oh Merlin what if there is a dragon at the end of this tunnel? What if that's why the entrance is hidden?"

Lily held her wand higher to illuminate the darkness, "No, it's too small for a dragon I reckon maybe like a troll nest…" Lily said thinking out loud.

"We can't take on a troll."

"I was joking, it's probably just a tunnel into the woods or into Hogsmeade or something. What did your uncle say was down here?"

"He didn't. I didn't believe him actually when he told me. He's quite mad actually you can never believe anything he says but he was right about this." Bella said keeping Lily slightly behind her as they felt the ground shift upwards.

They continued in silence for another ten minutes and then the tunnel ended. They both frowned at each other and held their wands up and saw a ladder and a trapdoor.

"It's the haunted house again." Lily whispered, she didn't bother trying to keep the fear out of the voice.

"No." Bella said feeling warmth from the trap door. "The shack wasn't warm. This is warm."

"Maybe the beast decided to put in a fireplace." Lily said joining Bella on the ladder.

Bella dropped her hand and chuckled. "Ok so I'll take a peek you wait here."

Lily looked at her, "Famous last words from our last adventure."

"Hold onto my legs then."

Lily nodded and held firmly onto Bella's legs, her face braced against her knees. "Ok look."

Bella pushed the trap door, dust and spiders fell down towards when as she peered around, Lily heard her gasp and then close the trap door. Lily jumped down from the ladder ready to run.

"No no." Bella said grabbing her by the shoulder. "You're never going to believe it."

Lily turned around, "What did you find?"

"Honeydukes." A huge grin spread over Bella's face. "Honeydukes and it's closed."

Lily stepped back immediately knowing up Bella was up to, "No Bella."

"You don't have to do anything just wait for me."

"Bella that's stealing."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Look if they were open I'd buy the stuff but they're not. That disappoints me as a customer, a very loyal customer I might add."

Lily was not convinced and turned again to leave.

"Look, I'll leave money on the counter ok?" Bella said holding out several sickles from her pocket. "I'll leave it in the gratitude jar and then the candy is paid for."

Lily nodded, "Swear it."

"I swear I'll leave money in the gratitude jar or the counter for the sweets." She rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"Kiss for luck?" Bella said with a devilish grin, Lily stepped forward and kissed her. Her stomach swam as again she felt Bella deepen the kiss slightly. She didn't want the kiss to end but it made her feel very dizzy. Bella ended the kiss and looked surprised, they both stared at one another for a moment.

"I-" Bella was lost for words for a moment and ascended the ladder.

* * *

Bella dropped down about ten minutes later holding an arm full of candy. Lily's eyes were wide, there was no way she had paid for that much candy.

"Relax Evans I left a note." Bella said. "Really I did. Besides, my cousins own this place it's not like they need the money."

"They do?"

Bella nodded taking the wrapper of a blood sucker, her lips instantly looking bloody. "You'll find I'm related to almost everyone. Try this." She said holding out the sucker, Lily made a face.

"Come on, it's not real blood, just tastes like it." Bella's teeth were stained red as she wiggled the sucker in Lily's face. "Come on, just taste it."

Lily stuck her tongue out and Bella dabbed it against her laughing. Lily made a face when she tasted it. "Gross."

Bella laughed and drew the sucker out of her mouth and made her eyes really wide, "MMmmmm watch out Evans." She said leaning in and whispering, "I want to taste your blood." She faked biting against Lily's neck until she screamed.

"No." Lily said laughing covering her neck up lest Bella try to bite her again. "That is so gross Bella."

Bella popped her sucker back in her mouth, "Maybe for you but have you thought of the poor vampires? She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Lily was confused.

"Have you thought of the poor vampires?"

"No." Lily answered honestly.

"No, you haven't because you only ever think of yourself Evans." Bella said shaking her head in an exaggerated manner. "So rude and here you are a mudblood without a care or concern for other less fortunate beings in our world."

Lily rolled her eyes and went to pull a toffee but Bella backed away, "Oh no Evans I can't let you do that."

Lily frowned, "What the hell?"

"No, I couldn't sleep tonight knowing that I let a vampire hater have one of my toffees."

"Really Bella." Lily did not sound impressed.

"I mean if you were to taste this again and I dunno, enjoy the blood maybe I'd see fit to tossing you a toffee but…" Bella let the words hang there as she watched Lily's reaction.

"Give me the damn sucker." Lily said holding out her hand for Bella to give her a blood sucker. She groaned and made a face as she sucked on it nearly gagging. How in the hell could Bella eat these?

"It's easier if you imagine you're really sucking someone's blood." Bella said finishing off her sucker.

"Somehow that makes it more disgusting for me." Lily quipped.

"I imagine I'm sucking your blood." Bella said rather serious so that Lily didn't know if she were joking or not.

"Ew."

"Why ew? Your blood tastes divine." Bella said now reaching for a toffee. "Go ahead, pretend it's my blood, that it's the best thing you've ever had."

Lily tried to imagine biting Bella's neck and having it be her blood. She felt sick from the thought. Bella watched her for a moment and then pulled the sucker away. "No worries, it's not for everyone."

She relented and handed Lily a toffee.


	11. Payment

**Trigger warning for Bella in the usual violent way and for Antonin who is a total creeper.**

* * *

Lily woke with a stomach ache, she and Bella had spent most of the night eating candy in the tunnel and had only emerged around three that morning. She yawned and stretched, it was Saturday…quidditch! She jumped out of bed, it was already nearly nine. She grabbed her scarf and throw on some clothes. Gryffindor were playing Hufflepuff. It was sure to be a tight match with Ludo Bagman on the Hufflepuff team, he had already been recruited for the Wasps and was a favourite to play for England in the next world cup. This Lily knew from Ludo's boasting and Bella's envy.

She made it to the great hall and saw that Belal looked a little worse for wear as well. She looked very annoyed with Antonin and Lucius. Lily avoided eye contact with her least she get the unwanted attention of Antonin Dolohov. She ate her porridge slowly, the day was nasty, a storm on the horizon but Quidditch was never cancelled for a silly thing like weather.

"Are you feeling ok?" Alice asked as she sat next to Lily.

"Oh yeah fine, just didn't sleep well last night."

"No I know you weren't in your bed. Did you go to the common room?" Alice asked, Lily could see her curiosity and James' interest as he listened in.

"Hmm, oh, no went in the passageway to read for a while, fell asleep on the step." Lily felt worse for how easy it was to lie to her friends. She couldn't say what she and Bella had done.

"Why would you read on the step?" Alice looked very confused.

"Oh, it was too warm in the common room." Again the lie formed before she even thought about it.

Alice looked at her as though she were a bit odd and went back to her breakfast.

The hall cleared out slowly that morning, nobody was keen on going into the weather, Quidditch or not. Lily felt her spoon dip for a moment and she jerked her head up. She propped her chin up on her hand and stared out the window. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she felt her bench jar slightly.

"Sleeping beauty." She heard and opened her eyes immediately. Antonin Dolohov was sitting there grinning at her. Lily glanced around, nobody was in the hall.

"Aww I was going to wake you with a kiss." He said mocking disappointment. "So tell me Strawberry, where did you and Bells get off to last night?"

Lily shrugged, her porridge gone in front of her and only her fruit remaining.

"Had to be somewhere good to miss the meeting." He stroked her hair letting his hand linger at her neck for a moment. Lily felt her skin prickle at his touch, he was too near, she shifted away slightly.

"Why are you afraid of me Strawberry? We're friends, we're in the same club, we're family even." He said moving the distance she'd inched away.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." She lied though this one was obvious; she was terrified of him.

He laughed, he seemed to absorb her fear and relish in it. "Strawberry, how can I convince you that we're friends?"

He studied her for a moment, Lily felt her face burn red the longer he stared. "You look like a strawberry now." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Lily couldn't move, she was frozen to her bench, her eyes were wide. Her mind was screaming to get away but she couldn't move, she felt his tongue brush against her lip the way Bella did only her reaction wasn't the same. When Bella did it, Lily floated and wanted more, when Antonin did it she literally felt herself about to throw-up. He broke off the kiss. "Mmm just like strawberries." He stood from the bench, Lily was still frozen in shock. "Are you coming to the match?" He asked as if nothing had just happened between them.

He waited for a moment for the answer but Lily said nothing, he laughed and leaned down to whisper, "I'll see if your tongue tastes like strawberries next time." He walked away leaving Lily very shaken. From the entry way Bella's black eyes had watched the scene.

Lily walked slowly from the great hall and instead of going towards the match she walked up the stairs to her dorm. She needed to sleep, she needed the bathe, she needed to get Antonin Dolohov's taste off her mouth. She cried as she walked, she should have never let herself be alone with him.

* * *

She woke several hours later to the sounds of cheering, Gryffindor had won. The sound was deafening in the common room, Lily pulled her pillow over her head to try and block out the noise. Alice came bounding in excited to tell Lily what had happened.

"Lily you missed it you-" Alice stopped short. "Are you ok? Do you need the nurse?"

Lily shook her head, "No no I'll be fine, just a stomach ache."

"Oh-well she can help with that and then you can come back to the party. It was so amazing Lily even in the rain and there was lightning. I thought it was going to hit down on the players but thankfully it was still really far off."

Lily's head pounded as she nodded trying to look just as enthused as Alice. After a few minutes of play by play Lily stood and said she was going to go see the nurse.

"Do you need any help to get there?" Alice asked.

"No I'll be fine." Lily assured her friend and headed off down the stairs, through the celebration and out the portrait hole.

The cool air of the corridor felt good on Lily's face, she stood for a moment grateful to be out of the noise of the celebration.

She walked slowly towards the sick ward, each step felt like weighted lead in her feet. Everything hurt, even her eyes hurt.

"Hi Strawberry."

Lily froze, her stomach dropped to her feet.

"Bet you taste like them."

Tears pricked her eyes, she stared at the floor.

"Did you like that kiss Strawberry. Are you wanting another?"

The figure moved to stand in front of her, arms crossed. Lily looked up, cold, furious black eyes met hers.

"Bella."

Smack.

Lily recoiled, she didn't even try to hide the pain. She gasped for breath amidst her tears.

"Bella I-"

Smack.

"Stop!" Lily shouted as another slap found its mark. She brought her hand up to return the hit but Bella caught it easily. She felt herself being shoved against the wall. Bella held her there, her fingers digging into Lily's shoulders as she tried to push her harder. The rough stone scratched into Lily's back. Lily's chest heaved as she sobbed, Bella using all her strength to push Lily against the wall.

"Stop Bella." Lily said quietly. "Please, you're hurting me."

"Oi!" Came a shout from down the corridor.

Bella released Lily as the boy approached and whispered in her ear, "You're going to pay for this."

Ted Tonks stood there, arms crossed. "Problem?" There was a prefect badge pinned to his robes.

"No problem." Bella said straightening out Lily's shirt. "Is there Pet?"

Lily wouldn't look up at Ted and didn't answer.

"I saw the whole thing Black, off to the head master and ten points from Slytherin."

Bella didn't move, she glared up at him. "She's fine. It was just a misunderstanding on your part. Isn't that right Pet?"

Lily stayed silent, her chest still shuddering slightly, her back hurt and she could still feel Bella's fingers pushing into her skin.

"Doesn't look alright to me. Off to Dumbledore. Now Black."

Bella hissed at him and stormed off towards Dumbledore's office.

Ted knelt down in front of Lily, "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" He could see the marks on her face.

Lily shook her head, "She got mad at me."

Ted nodded, "Where were you headed?"

"The nurse."

Ted stood up, "Black I said to go to Dumble- oh sorry Andromeda. Thought you were Bellatrix."

Andromeda laughed, "Not the first time. What's she done now?" Andromeda asked approaching the pair. She frowned when she saw Lily's face.

"This." Ted said indicating the marks on Lily's face. "And she was shoving her into the wall."

Andromeda touched Lily's face, her hand was cool. Lily closed her eyes against the feeling. "You go take care of Bella I'll stay with Lily." Andy said taking out her wand and healing Lily's bruised flesh.

"She was headed to the nurse." Ted said, his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"I'll see that she gets there." Andy assured him. Ted said goodbye and headed off after the direction Bella went.

Andy frowned and brushed back Lily's hair from her wet face. When Ted was out of ear shot she led Lily to a stone bench. "Now, really, what happened?"

Lily stared at the floor swiping at her tears as they came up. "Antonin kissed me this morning." She said finally.

"Dolohov?" Andy said surprised.

Lily nodded, "He makes me sick."

Andy nodded, "He's pretty vile, but Bella hates Antonin why would she-" Andy let out a breath, "You're Bella's aren't you?"

Lily nodded, "I didn't mean to let him. He cornered me. He said he was going to do it again."

Andy put her arm around the younger girls' shoulder, "You shouldn't let Bella hit you."

"I don't ask her to she just does it."

Andy shifted for a moment, "She's very possessive of her things. But still, I'll speak to her."

"No-" Lily said quickly, "No please it will make it worse."

Andy frowned and shook her head, "She can't just go around hitting people Lily."

"Please don't."

Andy chewed her lip, "Alright, but if she does it again Lily-"

"She won't do it again."

Andy stood and held her hand out to Lily, "Come, I told Ted I'd take you to the nurse."

Lily took her hand and the girls walked in silence for a few minutes. "Is Ted your friend?"

"He is."

"He's really nice." Lily said, he didn't have to be as kind as he was to her.

"He is." Andy said, Lily noticed the slight flush in Andy's cheeks. "The nicest boy at Hogwarts really."

"Do you fancy him?"

Andy stopped walking and looked at Lily, almost fearful before glaring at her slightly. "He's a friend."

Lily dropped it and they continued the rest of their journey in silence.

* * *

"Dragonpox?" Lily asked, fear striking her heart Bella's grandfather had died from dragonpox. "Am I going to die?"

"Oh no, you're fine you just have dragonpox. It's really not that serious at your age but very contagious so you'll need to stay here in hospital until you get better."

"How long?"

"Oh about a month. Ordinarily we send you away from school but you're muggleborn. It can be difficult to get the potions you need to recover so we usually keep muggleborns here or send them to St. Mungos."

"But what about school?"

"Well I suspect you'll just do your work here in isolation. Most of the staff have had dragonpox so it's not really a concern for them to come and give you assignments. Now, I'll contact your parents and let them know what is going on."

"How did I get them? The Dragonpox?"

"I suspect you were around someone who has them or was exposed to them and then they exposed you. It's very similar to chicken-pox."

Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion after speaking to her parents. It stopped the pounding in Lily's head and helped her stomach ache.

"Now off to bed with you." She said helping Lily into a gown and into the bed.

* * *

Lily was horrified when her skin went green the next day. Severus came to sit by her, he'd had them when he was a baby. "You're looking a bit green today Lily." He said laughing at his own joke.

Lily was laying back in the bed rolling her eyes. "Really Sev."

"Well I mean it matches your eyes so you sort of all blend together."

It hurt Lily to laugh, along with dragon pox her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Is it weird sleeping here at night?" He asked looking at the empty ward.

"Not too bad, they give me things to help me sleep so I don't really notice it so far."

"Oh I have this for you." He said suddenly laying down a note and a little package.

"What's this?"

Severus shrugged, "Bella said to give it to you."

Lily pushed it back towards him, "I don't want it. Give it back."

She reached up and took the locket off, "This too." Lily regretted it once it left her neck, the warmth that seemed to always be there left instantly. She kept her resolve though instead of asking Sev to give it back.

"Do you want me to tell her anything?" He couldn't help but feel gleeful in his stomach, oh he was enjoying that he was going to give this to Bella.

"I don't want anything from her."

He nodded, Madame Pomfrey came over to tell him that he needed to go to let Lily rest.

"See you tomorrow."

Lily nodded and watched him go, she wanted to call him back, wanted to get the letter and package. Why didn't she read it first?

* * *

Severus held the package, locket and letter out to Bellatrix who was sitting in the nearly empty common room. Bella frowned putting down her book. "What's this?"

"She said she didn't want it. Said she didn't want anything from you." He said not hiding his smile. "Guess she broke up with you Bella."

Bella jumped up hexing him, Severus felt the floor drop beneath him and he landed hard on his ass. Bella caught the items and pointed her wand at him. "She doesn't get that choice."

She stormed out of the common room and through the portrait hole.


	12. Dragon Pox

Lily squirmed in her bed, she could feel eyes on her, she woke slowly and recoiled slightly when she saw Bella sitting by her bed. The package, letter and locket on the night stand. Lily said nothing, the sting from the previous day was fresh in her mind. Bella was just as resolved to stay silent so they sat looking at one another. Bella had been given detention for a month for her stunt in the hallway, every night she had to wash dishes in the kitchen, with no magic, from supper. It was demeaning but she couldn't get out of it. Ted had advocated for a harsher punishment but Dumbledore felt a month was more than enough. It was Bella's final warning for the year, anymore trouble and she would be expelled.

Lily shifted slightly in the bed crossing her arms. Bella didn't look away, she returned the gaze unwavering to the point that Lily was the one who finally glanced at the small pile on the night stand. Bella put them onto the bed and Lily rolled over showing her back to Bella, the presents moving slightly on the bed.

She didn't know how long Bella was there, the next thing she knew it was morning, the locket was back around her neck and the little pile was back on the nightstand, her breakfast was being brought in.

* * *

The dark green spots started to appear by midday. Lily ached all over despite the potions she was drinking. Dumbledore came to check on her and check the potions, he directed them to slightly change an ingredient because she was a muggle-born. It had the desired effect and Lily slept the afternoon away only waking at supper.

Alice was there with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They eyed the unopened packages with the locket laying over them but didn't ask.

"Rotten luck getting Dragon Pox." Said James sadly, "Quidditch try-outs for next year are happening in two weeks and I wanted everyone to be there to cheer me on."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Really James, sorry that I didn't get this in your scheduled time frame."

"It's alright Evans, I'll forgive you. I'll catch the snitch for you at the try-out." Sirius laughed and playfully jabbed at James. Lily looked down at her blanket, very quiet for a moment.

"But Lily your birthday is next week." Alice said slightly panicked, she had planned a party for her friend already.

"Maybe we can celebrate when I get out of here." Lily said trying to cheer up her friend who had already sent out invitations.

"Maybe we can do it down here?" Alice said looking around. "I'll ask Madame Pomfrey."

Lily nodded, perhaps the matron would let them, if it was quiet and not rowdy.

"You'll let Severus know either way won't you Alice?"

Alice nodded while James scowled, "Why do you like him? Greasy haired git."

Lily frowned at James, "He's my best friend James."

"Yeah well…" He didn't finish because at that moment Bellatrix had walked into the ward and stood there flanked by Antonin.

Madame Pomfrey came in, "Come now children, other people want to visit with Lily. Mustn't have too many at once it will tire her out."

She ushered the Gryffindor's out leaving Bella standing by Lily's bed with Antonin. Bella's eyes fell to the unopened package and the locket now returned to the top of the pile. She then ignored it and returned her attention to Antonin.

"Well, go on." Bella said crossing her arms.

Lily looked from Antonin to Bella.

"I am sorry for what I did. It was disrespectful to you as a member of the Moon Knights and, I brought you something." Antonin intoned holding out a small box of chocolates.

"And….?"

"And I'm a stupid git. I am sorry Strawberry." He said putting the chocolates on her lap. They were strawberry flavoured.

"Piss off now." Bella said to as Antonin frowned and walked away.

She waited until he left to sit down and smile at Lily. Lily looked at her but did not return the smile.

Bella sighed and put the chocolates on the table. "I'm sorry too Pet. I-" She touched Lily's face, Lily pulled back from her hand still glaring. "Are you going to punish me forever for a few slaps?" Bella said trying to make light of it. "Look I'm washing dishes for a month with no magic. Do you know how disgusting that is?" She pulled her chair up closer, her eyes falling again to the necklace. "Don't you like it anymore?" She asked holding it out, the gold catching the light. "Have you ever opened it before?"

Lily looked intrigued despite herself, Bella smiled and pressed the locket to her lips. It opened. "See it's you here and this is me." Bella explained, the interior of the locket was silver with an emerald, a mirror image of the gold and ruby on the outside. Bella held it for her to see, Lily looked at it for a moment and then cast her eyes down again and away from Bella.

Bella closed the locket with a little snap and laid it on the unopened gifts. She sat with Lily in silence again.

* * *

Bella came every day and every day she was greeted with silence. She would sit sometimes telling Lily things sometimes saying nothing just sitting there. Other gifts came and were opened but Bella noted hers were never opened. She sent things, little candies and treats but they were never opened despite knowing that Lily loved them. Lily would often drift off to sleep as Bella sat there only to wake and have her still there. Once or twice the locket was back around her neck but after the third attempt Bella left it sitting on the night stand.

Lily woke sniffling, she was cold and lonely. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go back to her dorm, her birthday was the next day and she was here, in the hospital with green spots, green skin and an aching body that never stopped despite whatever Dumbledore concocted. Madame Pomfrey's light was out, it was very late. She could ring her bell but she didn't want to disturb the old woman. Lily sat up still crying softly wishing she wasn't alone, as horrible as her little sister was at least she was there when Lily was sick to give her hugs and cuddles.

"I'm so cold." Lily whispered to the darkness and then, like magic a wand tip lit up. Bella was there, she said nothing, she reached out and felt Lily's head and frowned. She rummaged around in the stand and pulled out a phial for purple liquid for Lily to drink.

Lily took it and still cried, Bella laid her back gently and covered her back up. She went and got another blanket off a different bed and added it to the one already on Lily. The potion was taking effect now, the aching stopped being so severe, Lily finally felt a little warmer under the blankets. Bella stroked her hair back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lily didn't pull away this time, she closed her eyes to the gentle press of lips. She reached her hand out to take Bella's and fell asleep.

In the morning she was saddened to see that Bella wasn't there, had she dreamed it? No, the extra blanket was on the bed, the locked was entwined her in her fingers, warm to the touch. Lily looked at the locket for a long time and then put it back on the pile.

* * *

Her birthday was a very quiet affair, only Alice, Severus, Remus, Sirius and James were there. Severus had made it a point to let Bellatrix know that he was going to Lily's birthday. Her eyes darkened but she said nothing. She followed him as he left the common room, brightly wrapped package in hand. She watched the clock, she could go it was visiting hours in the ward. She could just show up, act all surprised it was Lily's birthday but Severus know she knew. He'd give it away, embarrass her. Her eyes fell to the little box next to her wrapped in dark green paper, she'd give it to her later. She didn't need to go now.

Bella glided silently through the door, the remnants of Lily's birthday was still evident. There were balloons and presents stacked up around her bed. Bella didn't even cast her eyes to the table anymore when she came in. It was pointless to hope Lily would open them. She came around the corner and stopped short, Antonin Dolohov was sitting there chatting to Lily and laughing quietly, he brushed back her hair and handed her a little container with poly juice potion inside. "Hope this gets you into the Slug Club Strawberry." He said, the both looked up and saw Bella standing there.

Antonin said nothing, he brushed past Bella and was out of the room. Lily examined the potion he had just brought for her. "Has he tested it yet?" Bella asked coming to occupy the vacant chair next to Lily's bed. Lily sighed and put the potion away in her school bag. It would hold for a week at least until she could get back to Slughorn and give to him to sample. Bella decided to ignore the fact that Lily was silent and that Dolohov had just been there, laughing with her…talking to her, her Lily.

"Happy Birthday." Bella said smiling and handing Lily the box wrapped in dark green paper. "Go ahead, open it." She said trying to act like Lily was excited to open it, she bounced on her feet waiting.

"I don't want it." Lily said quietly speaking to Bella for the first time in days.

Bella swallowed, still standing the echo of a smile still on her lips. "Oh." She said quietly. She took the box back, "Well maybe- maybe when you're feeling better." She said putting it with the unopened gifts she'd sent.

"I don't want those either." Lily said not looking at her.

"Lily-" Bella said gently, Lily stared at her blanket. "I-" She swallowed again, "Happy Birthday Pet." She said and turned to leave the ward.

* * *

Lily was released from the ward two weeks later; Bella had not returned to see her in the hospital wing. Lily packed all her things up, she debated leaving the things on the nightstand but decided to bring them with her. It had hurt to not see Bella, it felt strange not having her there every day. Lily had sent the potion to Slughorn but had not received a reply. It was rare for a first year to get into the Slug Club but she would just have to wait and see.

Lily walked down by the lake enjoying the fresh air of not being in the hospital wing. The air was ripe for spring time and the Easter holidays were coming up. Lily spotted James and Sirius tickling the tentacles of the giant squid. When it's large tentacle straightened out they would run screaming only to run back and tickle it again. Lily laid out a blanket and closed her eyes enjoying the sunlight on her face.

"Alright there Evans?" James asked coming up breathless from his run around the tentacles.

"Feels good being out of the hospital. How was your tryout?"

"Still waiting to hear, might have made the second string. First years never make the squad the first time around but you never know."

"Bella did." Sirius said sucking on a popsicle, for all her faults his cousin was an exceptional player.

"Yeah well, she's pro isn't she." James added with a stretch. "Going to be a brutal match tomorrow. Slytherin and Hufflepuff." He shook his head; Ludo is going to nail Bella. "Ludo's the best beater. Slytherin has their work cut out. You're going tomorrow yeah?" James asked breaking the other half of Sirius' popsicle to eat.

"Of course." Lily said with a smile, she really enjoyed Quidditch now she understood it.

"Who is your team tomorrow Evans?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hufflepuff." Lily said as if it was obvious. Sirius looked mildly surprised and nodded his approval.

"Any house to win except Slytherin in my opinion." James said finishing the popsicle in two bites.

Lily's heart lept to her throat for a moment when she spotted Bella walking with a couple Quidditch players, their outfits showing they had just come from practice. Bella was tossing the quaffle back and forth with the taller boy who was a chaser. She paid no attention to the group of Gryffindors on the blanket watching them.

"Hey Black, good luck tomorrow." Someone called from the shore. Bella glanced up, past the little group and waved to the well-wisher.

"Bells wanna go into Hogsmeade later?" The boy asked who she was tossing the quaffle with.

"Yeah, might be good for a laugh. I need some new broom polish anyway before tomorrow." Bella replied catching the quaffle and tossing it back up. "I need to change though, can't go in this."

"No I know. I'll wait for you."

Bella nodded and they drifted off away from the group. Lily followed them with her eyes, Bella didn't even turn.


	13. The Locket

**To answer a question sent by PM: I have a specific playlist that I listen to when I write Bella and Lily and one when I write Bella and Hermione. On this one I included Organs by Of Monsters and Men and Run by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

The weather was as beautiful as it had been that first day Lily had gone to a match. Spring was in the air, crystal blue sky with no clouds. She stood in front of her wardrobe unsure of what to wear, her secret Slytherin scarf hidden in the Gryffindor was all she had for wearing, she sighed and put it on with her robes and then took it off, she didn't want Bella getting the wrong idea if she saw her in the crowd.

The headmaster presented both teams and once again everyone cheered or booed. Lily was surprised at the sea of green and silver that greeted her in the Great Hall, it seemed all of Ravenclaw was decidedly in Slytherin's favour. The headmaster presented each player, the hall echoed deafeningly for both Ludo and Bella when they were announced.

Lily stared at Ludo, he was a beater, the thought of a buldger going for Bella made Lily feel nauseatingly ill, the knee injury had been bad enough in the first match. Lily knew that seekers would play with broken bones and bleeding skulls to get the snitch.

She started to duck her eyes down when they had announced Bella's name but needn't have bothered, Bella's eyes fell only to Rodolphus in the crowd. She winked at him and Lily's heart fell into her stomach.

Severus came over to the table excitedly, "Walk down with me?" He held a little Slytherin flag in his hand. Apparently they all had little flags in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Where did you get those?" Lily asked watching it wave on its own as though propelled by a breeze.

"Bella and Yaxley got them for everyone yesterday and watch." He said waving it slightly, it showed the Hufflepuff insignia go up in flames and be smashed out by Slytherin. Yaxley was the boy that Bella had been walking with to Hogsmeade.

"That's really neat."

"I got you one." He said holding one out, "You do support Slytherin today?" He asked expectantly, of course he would expect it, they were best friends. Lily's heart ached, she watched the back of Bella eating at the Slytherin table, her name on the back of her seeker shirt.

"Of course." She said with a nod taking the flag. The flag didn't matter, it was the scarf that Bella would be looking for…no, Bella wouldn't be looking for the scarf, she wouldn't even be looking for Lily. As she thought this she saw Rodolphus lean over and give Bella a kiss and a hug before walking away from the table. She was pleased it wasn't a deep kiss.

They met up with Dolohov and Lucius in line to go up. Dolohov put his arm around Lily telling her he approved of her flag and gave her a hug. "I would have come to break you out if they hadn't released you. You couldn't miss this match." He said with his arm still around her.

"I would have let you." Lily said with a laugh as she waved her little flag.

"Nice one Strawberry." He said, "Let's hope our seeker doesn't die on the broom today. Ludo is out for blood, specifically hers."

The crowd all started murmuring excitedly about something that had happened the previous year between Ludo and Bella that resulted in Ludo being suspended for two matches.

"I told her to keep her wand on her this year." Antonin said, "For safety."

The other nodded in agreement as they moved forward, Lily felt sick again. Maybe it was too much to be out so soon after her illness.

"Come on, we're all the way at the top." Dolohov said finally letting Lily go as they reached the stairs to climb.

They sat in the seats, they were proper seats, not benches like they had in the lower stands. Antonin and Lucius had pulled them into the fifth year box claiming there was plenty of room for them.

Severus was surprised but followed Lily along with the two boys. He spotted James and Sirius below them in the first year section and stuck out his tongue. James sent him two fingers back as Severus settled back into the relative comfort of the box.

"Rodolphus did she promise you the snitch?" Dolohov shouted down the row of seats.

"She did." He said with a smile, the crowd around them cheered. When Bella promised the snitch to Rodolphus they were never defeated. Lily tried to squash her jealous feelings and found she couldn't. He was going to get her snitch; he was going to get her kisses. She remembered the empty classroom, he was going to get a lot of things that Lily wasn't. Things that made Lily blush and wake up aching for in the middle of the night.

* * *

The crowd roared as the teams flew out, a blur of green and silver mixed with yellow and black. Bella watched as the snitch was released, her eyes on the golden ball following the zigzag path and waiting for the blast of the trumpet to signal the match beginning. She had seen Lily with the Slytherin's holding up the flag. She pushed Lily out of her mind as the trumpet sounded and almost immediately a bludger came at her from Ludo who blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and was off quickly easily avoiding the bone crushing black ball.

An hour into the match the score was tied, blood dripped from Bella's broom as she had taken a budger to the hand crushing several fingers. She adjusted her grip carefully swearing as she bound her hand with a spell to her broom handle. She could see her fingers were purple and swollen, the pain was dizzying but she loved it. In a show of defiance against Ludo she had zapped him with the broken finger holding in the scream from the effort. The crowd loved it even though it drew a foul to the team. Yaxley laughed giving her the thumbs up. At one point Bella got so frustrated she grabbed a beaters bat and sent a bludger crashing towards Ludo, it hit its mark with a satisfying smack to his face. Blood sported immediately from his nose. Bella roared with laughter and toss the bat back at her beater. "Aim for the head he doesn't need it anyhow." She shouted to the roar of laughter from the crowd.

Ludo flew past Bella and smacked her solidly on the knee with the bat. He drew a foul and hisses from the crowd. Lily screamed foul along with the rest of Slytherin. She was enraged at how dirty the Hufflepuffs played. Blood shone down Ludo's uniform as Bella flew past him and kicked out her leg, he tried to grab her but she was too quick for him and lifted out of harms way. She was given a warning.

The match was brutal, Yaxley had sent a crushing bludger right at the Hufflepuff seekers stomach landing them off their broom for nearly three minutes while Bella frantically looked for the snitch. She spotted it a few minutes after the other seekers return. It was hovering near the base of the center ring. She checked where the Hufflepuff seeker was, he had his back to her looking in the opposite direction. She smiled, leaned down and was off, the crowd went wild, there was a deafening roar as Bella closed her good hand around the golden snitch, it's wings beating against her palm. She held it up and went to land when Ludo's bludger smacked into her back knocked her from the broom. There was a collective gasp, Lily watched as Bella hung from her broom, her broken hand keeping her from falling, the akward angle that she hung from made it certain that if her wrist wasn't broken before it was certainly broken now. Bella fainted and hung limply from the broom.

Yaxley swept in grabbing her and ended the bonding spell. He lowered her with him on the broom to the ground as a medi-wizard took to the pitch to see to her. The crowd watched as they produced a stretcher and rushed her off the pitch. Her arm at a very odd angle to her body, her fingers still wrapped around the snitch as Slytherin was declared the winner to a thunderous roar.

Ludo was reprimanded by Madame Hooch and was suspended from the next match. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs booed the decision but it was obvious he had sent the bludger at her after she had caught the snitch. Poor sportsmanship had justified the suspension.

Lily walked up the hill with Severus, Lucius and Dolohov who were all replaying the action as though they hadn't all just experienced it together. They debated if Bella would be there to celebrate and lamented that Lily could participate with them. She assured them it was fine; it was Gryffindors turn to celebrate at the next match. They parted at the staircase, Lily waved them goodbye and watched the trio retreat. She sat on the bottom stair to rest, the day had been a lot for her.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she saw Bella coming from the direction of the hospital wing, her uniform still on. She was flexing her fist slowly opening her fingers and stretching them and repeating the motion. Lily watched her, the hallway was empty, there was no way that she could ignore her. Bella continued stretching her fingers, there were bruises on her face and a nasty cut over her eye but other than that she seemed fine. Lily spotted the snitch in her other hand, a little wing sticking out of the side of Bella's fist.

"Nice flag Evans." She said pausing for a moment to shove the snitch in her pocket.

Lily's voice caught in her throat, she was Evans now, not Pet. "Thanks." She squeaked out. "How's," She coughed to clear her throat, "How's your hand?"

Bella looked at her hand and stretched her fingers again, "Tight but good, I think Ludo got the nastier end of the buldger." She smiled at this, Ludo was in the hospital wing having his nose repaired. He'd be there all night regrowing the bone, Bella had smashed his nose so badly they couldn't mend it without an overnight stay.

"Brutal match." Lily said repeating what Lucius had said on the way back up to the castle.

"Always is with that team." Bella breathed in for a moment casting around in her head what to say next.

"I'm glad- you're ok." Lily said finally noticing the snitch trying to pull out of Bella's pocket. Bella caught it and closed her hand around it.

"Thanks. I have to go." She held up the snitch, "Rodolphus will be expecting this." She laughed, "Bye Evans." And with that she was gone, down the hall towards the dungeons and the celebration and Rodolphus. Lily stood slowly and retreated up the stairs to her common room. It would have been her snitch if- She shook her head angry at herself, it was over with them. Over.

* * *

Lily entered her dorm room and stared at the locket, it didn't matter if she wore it, it wasn't-it didn't mean she wanted to be back with Bella. She took the locket, it felt so warm in her hand, she put it back around her neck, the metal should have been cool but it glowed golden on her skin. It felt good to have it back on, it felt like Bella was back with her. Her secret snake inside the heart of a lion. Lily looked at the gifts and opened the letter.

 _Dearest Pet:_

 _There are no words to say and no request to make except that I am sorry and forgive me._

 _I got this gift for you when I was away and just never got to give it to you._

 _Love your Bella_

Lily opened the first box, a small leather bound book was inside. It was just perfect to fit in your pocket. The cover was blank and nondescript. Lily frowned, she tried to open the book but it refused. She searched the box and found a little insert. It was an enchantment journal. Lily's mouth fell open, she had seen one in Diagon Alley. They were expensive, fifty gallons for a smaller version than this one.

Lily read the insert:

 _For all your enchantment and charm needs, life time spell guarantee to hold all your spells, secrets, enchantments and more. Instant access to over thirty thousand charms, enchantments, potions, tips, tricks and lists. Updated weekly._

Lily had ached for one of these books, you could write in them, talk to them, ask them questions and it was the ultimate magical reference and resource. One book would last you a lifetime. There would never be another need to visit the library.

Lily read the directions on how to open the book and was instantly plunged into the world of all magical resources. She didn't even know what to look up first.

Alice came in and gasped, "Is that, it is, wow, you have a Source Book." She approached it. "My mum had a small one but, wow." She didn't try to touch it, she just stared at it. "How did you get that?"

"Oh, Bella got it for me." Lily replied.

"Bellatrix Black?"

Lily nodded and Alice whistled impressed, "That's some gift."

* * *

In the Slytherin common room Bella felt her ring grow warm against her skin. A smile played on her lips that had nothing to do with the celebration. Lily had put the locket back on. "Oh Pet." She whispered, touching the ring.


	14. Punishment

Lily stared off into space for a few minutes, her quill twirling slowly in a circle as she listened to the basics of turning the live object into an inanimate object. She touched the locket and closed her fist around it, her thoughts floating away again as Severus nudged her to grab her mouse. She blinked and looked over at him, her white little mouse was escaping the confines of the makeshift cage.

"Evans. Are you with us today?" The professor asked to the tittering of the Slytherins.

"Sorry Professor, just a little distracted." She said closing her hand over the mouse to keep it on the desk.

"Well I can see that Evans, how about you demonstrate the wand movements that I have just shown the class."

Lily glanced at Severus who looked back at her unable to help.

"I- um." Lily held her wand up and brandished the wand in a z formation hoping at least it would spark.

"Just as I thought, five points from Gryffindor and pay attention to your classmates working Evans or it will be ten."

James and Sirius groaned at her, she wasn't making any friends when she lost points for the house. By the end of the lesson she was the only Gryffindor to actually turn her mouse into a wedge of cheese.

"Tough lesson?" Bella asked catching her in the hallway, Lily looked up at her surprised.

"Yeah, transfiguring mice."

Bella nodded, "I hated that lesson, still I was the only one to transfigure mine into a cat and ate my partners mouse." She grinned and Lily was not sure if Bella was joking or not.

"I'm kidding Evans." She refrained from calling Lily Pet. "Still, meeting tonight you can't miss it." And before Lily could respond Bella was gone, lost in the crowd of students all moving in a stream towards lunch.

* * *

Lily waited in the usual spot for the rest of the group to appear. She checked the clock, it was ten minutes past midnight and still nobody was there. Did she have the meeting place wrong? She frowned and decided to wait a few more minutes before giving up and going back to her dorm. At twenty past midnight she gave up and headed back for the dorm.

"Evans." She heard a whisper from a dark corridor. "Come on we're waiting." The voice belonged to Bagman who beckoned her forward into the unfamiliar hallway and into a classroom. Everyone was there already, Lucius stood in the middle next to Bella who was frowning slightly and nodding at whatever he was saying.

"Welcome Evans." He called when he spotted her, "We've been waiting for you."

Bella looked over her shoulder and scowled slightly before walking over to her. "You could have told me you were going to be late."

"I was waiting by the statue." Lily protested to Bella's immediate shushing.

Lily blushed slightly and felt Bella's hand on hers, she thought to pull away but decided it wouldn't hurt anything to have Bella's fingers entwined with hers.

"Members we've come tonight to address a most grievous crime among our ranks."

A hush fell over the assembled group, everyone's eyes fell to Lucius as he stood holding a wooden paddle.

"A blood oath is a sacred vow not to be taken lightly. You are bound to your master or mistress by ancient magics that cannot be undone."

Lily swallowed hard and squeezed Bella's hand, he was talking about her. She had told Dolohov that she wanted to be freed from her oath to Bella. Her heart roared in her ears as Lucius paced with the paddle. Her eyes followed his movements as he paused in front of them.

"You are bound by honour into this bond and we have one among us who wishes to be released from the vows they so eagerly took not two months ago."

He walked away from the pair, Lily's fingers digging into Bella's palm. She was scared to breathe. She stepped closer to feel Bella's arm against her own. "Bella." She whispered. Bella shook her head almost in perceptively.

"Bellatrix." Lucius said turning back towards them. "Come forward." Bella released Lily's hand, her head held high as she approached Lucius.

"Because you violated your blood oath with violence you are to receive a strike for each act of assault against your servant Lily Evans."

"No!" Lily shouted and moved to stand between Bella and Lucius.

Lucius paused and looked at the pair.

"Shhh Pet, go back." Bella said against Lily's ear.

"Bella no." She said gripping Bella's arm.

The group stayed silent watching the exchange between the three.

"Would you take the strikes for her?" Lucius asked looking between the pair.

"No." Bella answered before Lily could. She pulled Lily to her and whispered, "Stand just over there so I can see you and I won't feel a thing. I promise." She pressed a soft kiss to Lily's ear and walked her over to the spot that she could still see her.

Bella walked back over to Lucius and faced the group, "For my transgressions against my blood sworn. I am guilty of pushing her to wanting to be released from her bond to me."

Lily wanted to flee the room, to be forever away from this club and its members. Her feet were rooted to the spot as her mind screamed to run. This was all her fault, she glared at Dolohov who did not have the courage to look away. He had betrayed her trust, she shook her head at him before returning her gaze to Bella. Her eyes swam with tears, it was her fault, her fault Bella was going to be hurt. She couldn't open her mouth to stop it, her breathes came fast waiting for Lucius to strike.

Her eyes locked into Lily's as the strikes made a sickening sound in the silent room. Lily's eyes refused to close, refused her to look away, Bella shook her head at her, her eyes not even watering from the pain. She didn't have to cry, Lily cried enough for both of them.


	15. The Apology

Lily sat in the empty room with Bella when the meeting ended, her eyes still red from crying. Bella sat stiffly on a chair and looked up at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that Pet."

Lily shook her head, "But why- I didn't want that." Lily said shaking slightly, "I just- I didn't know that would happen."

Bella leaned back slowly in the chair and took a shuttering breath. "What did you think would happen if you asked to leave our bond Lily?" It was rare that Bella ever said her name, it sounded strange on her tongue and sweet at the same time.

"I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking when I asked Dolohov. I was so angry at you Bella. I wanted to hurt you." She said in a small voice not meeting Bella's black eyes. "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"Did you think this group was a game?" Bella asked her voice slightly on edge from the pain. "Did you think our oath was just a child's imagination?"

"No-" Lily said quickly, her fingers closing over Bella's hand. "I know it isn't." She said softly.

"You put the locket back on." Bella said her voice relaxing a little. "Why?"

Lily swallowed and found herself looking into Bella's black eyes again, "I'm yours Bella- I"

Bella cut her words off with a kiss, her fingers wrapped in Lily's hair for a moment as she pressed the kiss in harder. Lily's hair prickled on her arms as Bella deepened the kiss slightly, unexpected warmth spread through Lily's body as the kiss seemed to last an eternity. She was sad when it broke off, Bella hissed slightly in pain as she sat back in the chair.

"Always." Bella replied standing slowly, Lily moved quickly to help her. "Walk me to my dorm?"

Lily nodded and helped her move slowly through the corridors towards the dungeons.

They kissed again at the entrance to the common room, not as deeply as before.

"Goodnight Pet." She whispered against Lily's mouth.

"Goodnight Bella."

* * *

"Write to me?" Lily whispered hugging herself against the frosty morning air as the two girls stood on the platform.

"Of course Pet. It's only for a week, I'll see to it the Easter bunny visits you." She winked at Lily before the train whistle blew. "Remember, you're mine." She said against Lily's ear before kissing her quickly and stepping away.

* * *

Lily walked the halls aimlessly bored, Petunia and her parents had gone away to France leaving Lily at school. Petunia was still very disagreeable about Lily being what she was so true to Petunia's form she threw a right fit until her parents gave in and asked Lily to stay, just like they had at Christmas. It would be the only year they promised her, give Petunia time to adjust they pleaded, Petunia would come around she was just hurting they stated. Lily agreed before she realised that Bella was not staying at Hogwarts. She had hidden her disappointment well but still, a week without Bella or Severus. She sighed still wandering the corridors.

"Strawberry what are you doing here?" Dolohov asked spying her when she turned left down a corridor she had never explored before. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh I never go home for Easter, waste of time really." He said leaning in the doorway of an empty classroom. "Besides my family is going to the World Cup in the summer so really nothing could top that at Easter."

"Why did you tell Lucius what I told you?" Lily said crossing her arms. "You got Bella hurt."

He shook his head, "You got Bella hurt Strawberry. I was just doing what my Master told me to do."

"You could have kept your mouth shut." She was annoyed, it wasn't her fault, not really. She wouldn't have done it if she had known.

"I didn't see you step in for her." Dolohov said pulling a flask from his pocket and offering it to her. She shook her head no.

"I did, she told me no."

"I didn't see you try very hard so it couldn't have devastated you too much to see her beat like that. Besides, she deserved it, she made you want to leave your oath. It's a bad reflection on her, plus, you failed that part of the initiation though I think you crying made up for it." He laughed a little before taking a deep pull off the flask.

"Fancy seeing something cool?" He asked after a moment of silence from Lily. She still looked surprised by his words that she had failed a task in initiation.

"What?" Lily asked taking a step back, Dolohov's idea of cool was certainly not hers most of the time.

He laughed noticing her step back, "Still afraid of me then?"

Lily looked up frowning "No." She lied trying to keep her voice steady.

"That's alright Strawberry you should be, a little any way." He laughed again. "Come on, you'll love it."

She contemplated his offer for a moment and then finally agreed. "Alright what is it?"

"It's a surprise, meet me outside in twenty minutes." His eyes looked naughty for a moment, "In the courtyard by the gamekeepers hut."

Lily nodded and turned back in the direction she'd come. Why had she agreed? She could just not show up, she could tell him to piss off when she arrived. What would Bella think? She squirmed slightly, maybe it was a really bad idea.

* * *

Dolohov smiled when he saw her approach. "I didn't think you'd actually come." He said looking around to make sure they were alone. To Lily's churning stomach they were decidedly very much alone. In all only about ten students had stayed behind for the break.

"Alright Strawberry, we have to go quietly or we'll scare them alright?"

She looked confused were they going to prank some students? She followed Dolohov around the edge of the courtyard and past the gamekeepers hut. She paused when Dolohov led her to the entrance of the forest.

"I can't go in there." She replied remembering the night that she had to walk through to get back to school.

"We're not going in, we're just going around the edge. Trust me I do it all the time."

She sighed and followed him keeping to the very edge. They walked along for about ten minutes in silence, the castle unseen now as they rounded a bend. "Shhh." Dolohov said crouching down, Lily copied him and peered in the direction she saw him gazing. She felt herself gasp, just inside the forest were two unicorns, their white coats casting a silver gleam onto the trees.

Dolohov sat down quietly and crossed his legs, Lily joined him, her eyes focused on the breathtaking creatures in front of her.

"What do you think?" He whispered against her ear.

Lily's mouth was slightly open as she stared at the creatures she'd only seen in dreams before. "I don't know-I-"

Dolohov smiled at her reaction, "Do you want to touch them?"

Lily snapped her head to look at him, "No we musn't."

"I can't, but you can. They prefer girls. If you go slowly you can touch them. Just go slow and stay quiet."

Lily stared at him for a moment and then inched forward, the unicorns paid no attention to her.

"Strawberry." He whispered and she looked back at him, "Get me some of their hairs."

Of course, he needed a girl to get the hairs she should have known. Still, touching a unicorn, Lily crept closer and the larger unicorn raised his head and looked at her. He didn't back away but he watched her approach with caution. Lily held her hand out slowly and the smaller unicorn moved forward to inspect her hand. She reached the other hand and stroked it gently, little hairs sticking to her gloves. The larger one also approached her and pushed into her chest. She rubbed his head gently before both unicorns lifted their heads and ran off. A centaur stepped from the tree line and stared at her. Lily backed up swallowing.

"You are not to enter the forest Lily Evans." The grey centaur said frowning at her. "Even this far into the forest."

"I-I'm sorry I just-" She tried to explain as he moved closer to her. Lily stepped back again tripping slightly over a fallen branch.

"Get out of the forest Lily Evans you do not belong here. Dumbledore will hear about this."

She did not turn and run rather she moved backwards as quickly as possible until she broke the main tree line to find Dolohov hiding behind a tree.

"I told you!" She shouted at him angrily. "I told you I couldn't go in there."

"Did you get them? Did you get the hairs?" Dolohov asked ignoring her fit of temper.

"I did not that I'm giving them to you."

"Evans, don't make me hex you." Dolohov said taking out his wand.

"Try it and see what happens." She challenged him. Dolohov stared at her as if weighing his options.

"Look Strawberry," he didn't stow his wand, "You got to pet a unicorn, nobody got hurt. I just need a unicorn hair, that's all."

"Only I'm going to get in trouble now because I went into the forest."

"Hey nobody forced you Strawberry, you wanted to pet those unicorns. The way I see it you owe me for bringing you here."

Lily was enraged, she threw the strands of unicorn hair into the mud and stood on them to grind them into the muck. "Piss off Dolohov."


	16. Easter Break

**Apologies for the lack of an update lately. Writers block hit me along with end of the term work for my students before the nice winter holiday. (It's winter on my side of the world) So hopefully now the block is gone and the cold winter days will have me cozy and writing up a storm :) Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lily sat before Dumbledore in his office with Dolohov. He was sporting a black eye and a bloody lip, Lily was still breathing heavily, her hands swollen twice the normal size from the stinging jinx that Dolohov had thrown.

Slughorn and McGonagall sat on either side of their respective student, nobody said a word.

"Children will be children Dumbledore." Slughorn said after a moment clapping Dolohov on the shoulder. Lily glared at the floor, her own head of house said nothing to defend her.

"Be that as it may fighting is against the rules as is entering the Forbidden forest without a teacher present."

"We just wanted to see the unicorns sir." Dolohov said putting on a respectful voice that made Lily want to wretch. "I thought Lily would like to see them, I didn't realise that she couldn't break the boundary and pet them."

Dumbledore looked at Lily for a moment, "Ms. Evans how did Mr. Dolohov end up with a black eye and a nasty cut on his lip if you were both simply going to pet the unicorns."

Dolohov watched her intently as she took a breath, she could tell the truth, that he tricked her, tried to get the unicorn hairs from her and became enraged when she ruined them. She could. The locket was warm against her skin, on the other hand, he was a brother, sworn to the same oath that she was.

"We were fooling around, I wanted to practice some jinxes and he offered to help. I guess his shield isn't the best." She looked up finally Dolohov looked as though this was the total truth and not the first time he was hearing this.

"And your hands?"

"He hit me with a stinging jinx. My fault really I should have blocked."

"Dueling."

Both students nodded. Slughorn clapped Dolohov on the shoulder again, "See Dumbledore, just children being children, I must say though keep it to the duelling halls." He waggled a finger at the pair as though scolding his favourite naughty children.

"Ten points from both houses and Ms. Evans, if I find out you've been in the forest again keep in mind that the third time will most certainly not be the charm."

"Yes sir." Lily said glumly. She was going to hold the record for first year to lose the most points for their house at this rate.

"You're dismissed. Make sure they get to their common rooms without damaging one another further."

Both teachers rose, McGonagall gripped Lily's shoulder with iron fingers as they proceeded out of the head master's office. Once they were alone McGonagall stopped and turned Lily around to face her.

"Why did you lie to Professor Dumbledore? Need I remind you that Gryffindor bears a proud and powerful name for students who are brave and honest."

She didn't need McGonagall making her feel horrible for lying she already did.

"Our duelling got out of hand Miss." She said swallowing and not meeting her teacher's eyes. "Nothing more than that. It was stupid and stupid of me to go into the forest."

McGonagall shook her head, "Stay away from Dolohov Evans, it will lead to no good." She tutted and lead the girl up the stairs to the dormitory.

* * *

Bella's first letter arrived with the morning mail the next day at breakfast.

 _Dear Pet,_

 _It's a terrible bore here, nothing but family gatherings and talks of marriages. My grandmamma is so old I swear she was there at the conception of magic and she drones on and on about who I am to marry. Father insists that I am to marry Rodolphus though another family has been put forward as well. Which would suit me better, Lestrange or Krum? I think I prefer Rodolphus, I don't speak Bulgarian._

 _Are you terribly bored without me there to kiss you and go on candy raids? No sneaking into Honeydukes without me; though after the bunny visits I don't think you'll need to for a while._

 _Missing you my sweet Pet,_

 _Bella._

Lily read and re read the letter, she wasn't sure what to write back. Marriage? Perhaps it is common among purebloods to arrange marriages to other pure bloods. She turned the parchment over again and looked at the seal of the Black family coat of arms, her fingers traced the seal before reading the letter over again. She didn't know which one suited Bella better.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _It does sound a frightful bore. Why do they speak of marriage already, are you really conisdering it now? I guess Rodolphus because he speaks English and French but to be honest, I will vote for neither. It's terribly dull here without you._

 _Missing you my mistress,_  
 _Lily_

Perhaps it was a bit bold to say she voted for neither but she wanted to be honest. She didn't want to think of Bella married to anyone especially the boy she had seen her kissing. What else had Bella done with him?

Lily walked in the group of left over Hogwarts students into Hogsmeade, she ventured into Honeydukes to send an Easter Basket to Bella at Black Manor. She added a note to the blood sucker, that read, _**'In case you miss how I taste.'**_ She smirked and stuck the blood sucker into the basket. She realised after it was sent that she may shouldn't have sent that particular note but it was much too late to get the parcel back. She got a funny feeling in her stomach thinking of the nights spent with Bella in the tunnel and how her last kiss had made her feel. She swallowed as she sucked on the sherbert, what if Bella kissed her like that again? Her head felt slightly dizzy and found that she hoped Bella would never stop kissing her like that.

True to Bella's word the bunny did visit Lily that Sunday morning. She awoke to find the foot of her bed stacked with chocolate eggs, rabbits and chickens. Each tiny egg melted away to reveal a tiny sugar fluffy chick that rested on your tongue and chirped. The rabbits would hop very similar to a chocolate frog and would nuzzle up to your hand before freezing into their chocolate form and the baby chicks would chip until you fed them little tiny sour worms. Lily ate her fill of chocolates and stowed the rest away to save with the ones her parents had sent, their lifeless foil covered bodies looked strange and out of place next to the magical ones. She read the card that accompanied the basket.

 _Dear Pet,_  
 _I prefer the taste of your lips. Happy Easter._  
 _Your Bella_

Lily flushed as she read the card and then looked at the front, two little bunnies nuzzling a flower and then wiggling their noses together. Lily could smell the faint scent of Bella on the card before she placed it into a box under her bed. She kept everything Bella gave her in the box and then sealed it carefully. She curled up on the bed and explored the book Bella had given her. She made careful notes about blood vows and noted they ended by choice when a witch or wizard came of age at seventeen if they wanted to end it. She frowned, what if Bella ended their vow so she could marry. She hugged her charmed scarf close and wrapped her fingers around the locket, she felt it warm to her touch and knew Bella could feel it no matter how far away Black Manor was.


	17. Meeting Cygnus

Lily woke with a start to her head of house shaking her slightly to wake her. "Lily, Lily wake up the head master needs you in his office right away."

Lily looked around confused, the scarf still in her grasp as she stood up groggily to follow the professor through the common room to the looks of her fellow Gryffindors. She was curious but waited until they were going down the corridor to ask any questions.

"Professor, am I in trouble?" She asked as they paused waiting on the staircases to change.

"I am not sure why Professor Dumledore has asked you to his office Evans, I certainly hope not." Came Professor McGonagall's curt reply. She glanced for a second at the small red haired girl before she sighed. "Is there anything you'd like to share with me Lily, anything at all?"

Lily frowned and shook her head as the staircase snapped into place allowing them to descend. She followed a pace behind the professor on her way to the head master's office. She saw Dolohov and Lucius who looked at her quizzically and she just shrugged in their direction before catching up to her teacher.

"Blood suckers." The password opened the entrance to the spiraling staircase that lead to the head masters office.

If Lily had known what was in store for her at the top of those stairs she would have turned right back around and headed to her dormitory. The immediate elation she felt at seeing Bellatrix in the office ended almost instantly when she saw who stood with her. A tall imposing man with black hair like Bella's, he had the same black eyes as Bella but they lacked the warmth of Lily's girlfriend. Bella did not look at her, her eyes were downcast to the floor as if her shoes were suddenly the most interesting image on Earth.

Lily looked between the imposing man and the head master. "Thank you Minerva, that will be all." Dumbledore replied before he gestured his hand to Lily to take a seat.

"Lily Evans, this is Cygnus Black. Bellatrix's father." Dumbledore said with an inclination at the man who had finally sat opposite of Lily. "Cygnus, this is Lily."

"It's- it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Lily said opting for manners in the uncertainty of the situation.

"Is this Lily Bella?" LIly saw Bella swallow before she nodded.

"This is the Lily who calls you mistress and sends you gifts?" Bella nodded again, Lily squirmed in her seat immediately. He had seen the message, he knew, Lily's heart pounded painfully in her chest. Bella hadn't said she couldn't write or send things, what was she supposed to do now. She couldn't get direction from Bella who refused to look up at her. She glanced to Bella's fingers trying hard to get a clue, she saw Bella twisting the ring on her finger, the one tied to the locket. Lily touched the locket around her neck for a moment before glancing at the man again.

"I am." She sat up a little straighter. "Bella is a friend of mine and I wanted to give her a present for Easter."

The man's eyes narrowed at her before turning to Dumbledore, "You condone this behaviour Albus? Blood magic in your own school? End it, end their bond now." He demanded slamming his fist onto the desk.

Lily felt the blood drain from her face into her toes. Blood magic, had Bella told him everything?

"Nobody is saying anything about blood magic Cygnus, I am assuming it was a harmless note sent from one child to another. I know Bella is older, perhaps there is an arrangement between the girls." Dumbledore stated waiting for either girl to speak. Neither said a word.

"I am not a fool Albus, she talks nonstop about this girl. My daughter does not lower her standards to mud-" he corrected himself quickly, "To muggle born playmates."

"Perhaps she does not hold with the traditions of your family's teachings Cygnus." Dumbledore volunteered carefully. Lily could see the head master watching every move Cygnus was making, his wand close at hand.

Cygnus grabbed Bella's arm and thrust it towards Albus. "Look at her hand. Look, that's blood magic Dumbledore and I won't stand for it." He snatched Lily's hand and she squealed before she could try and pull it away. He examined it and shoved it towards Albus. "Are you a blood traitor Bella." He hissed at her shoving Lily's hand away from him as if she were diseased.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised at the two girls. "Ladies, is this true, have you-" He frowned and picked up his wand hovering it over the two girls. Bella's shirt was dotted with tiny dark spots, she was crying. A crimson line shone brightly between Bella and Lily, it connected at their hands where the scars were.

"Indecent." Bella's father raged as Dumbledore sat down the wand on his desk, he looked thoughtfully at the girls. "This is an outrage Dumbledore, I'll have you fired for this!"

"Cygnus, do have a seat I am trying to think." Albus said ignoring the outburst from Bella's father.

"What is there to think about, it is now and I am removing all my children from your care tonight!" He roared, at this Bella's head lifted for the first time, her eyes full of anger, she started to open her mouth but was immediately silenced by her father's quick hard slap to her face.

Dumbledore was on his feet, wand pointed, "I cannot allow you to touch my students Cygnus. Back away from the child or I will be forced to take actions." Bella stared in horror from her father to Albus. Her eyes were red from crying, Lily could see this was not the first slap she had received that day. She wouldn't meet Lily's eyes, she held her stinging cheek and returned her eyes to the floor.

Cygnus seemed to be trying to control his breathing for a moment before gripping the back of the chair he had just been occupying. "End the bond." His voice was low and threatening.

"Cygnus, I trust you remember how blood magics work. I cannot end their bond, nobody can until they are of age and only if both parties agree." He moved his wand over the girls again, the line seemed almost braided as it flowed between them. "This is very complicated magic." He said, his voice impressed slightly at their ability to produce it. "How did this happen girls?"

Neither one spoke for a moment and then Lily swallowed, "We found it, in a book when we had detention in the library. We- well we wanted to see if it would work." She finished lamely. Bella nodded but did not look up. Lily refused to look up now afraid that Dumbledore would see the truth.

"I see and what was the name of the book?"

Lily's brain sped through any number of titles and none seemed to stick, she shrugged unwilling to name anything in case Dumbledore would know it was a lie.

"They were curious Cygnus." Dumbledore stated accepting Lily's version of events.

"Bollocks Albus, you and I both know that the mud- muggleborn is lying. I am removing my children from this school tonight."

"You may remove your two youngest but Bella must remain here." Dumbledore stated very calmly.

"The hell you will not tell me what to do with my own child." Cygnus said with indignation.

"She is bonded to Lily, if you remove her from this school, from Lily, she will suffer Cygnus, she will grieve until she dies. While I agree the oath they have enacted is not child's play it has very serious consequences should we interfere with it. Like it or not until Lily comes of age they cannot be removed from one another unless it is of their own choice. Both of their choices." He added knowing that he would simply force Bella to comply.

Cygnus turned to Lily and hissed at her, "You don't go near my daughter, you don't touch her, you don't even think about her." He said spittle flying slightly as he spoke. He stormed from the office leaving Bella and Lily in his wake. Lily couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she longed to reach out to Bella but she didn't know if she could.

"He found the note on my desk." Bella said softly, her heart ached finally looking at Lily now, her face bruised, her lip cut. It was evident that her father had done more than slap her in the office just the once.

Dumbledore ignore the girls for a moment, Lily crossing the space between them to hug Bella close and kiss over the bruises and the cuts on her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I am so sorry I wrote that." She said pressing a kiss to the red area on Bella's cheek.

When they had been sufficiently reunited Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at them meaningfully. "Now, lets have a little chat, just the three of us."


	18. Dumbledore's Punishment

Bella sat next to Lily, her fingers entwined with the red head. Albus produced tea, cups and biscuits and made himself comfortable across from the two girls.

"Now, girls." He said with a slight sigh before pouring them both a cup of tea and them one for himself. He offered them both the plate of biscuits but they declined. They watched him wearily, the expression on their faces matching as they did not trust the headmaster. "This is a very complicated bit of magic and one well beyond what either of you would be capable of performing on your own."

"We did though." Bella started and was silenced by Dumbledore raising his hand slightly.

"Now Bella, while I know you are truly the most gifted witch I have ever met at your age, blood magic like this requires a bonder." He sipped his tea; neither girl met his eye, Lily's fingers tightened on Bella's for a second. "I am sure you both entered this bond willingly and the display of how strong the bond is means that you've continue to feed the bond between you." He sipped the tea again, he turned his attention to Lily, Bella was much too clever to be tricked by his kind words.

"Lily, how are you finding Hogwarts?"

Bella squeezed her hand when she started to lift her head to answer, she shook her head slightly and she lowered her eyes again. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, yes indeed Bella was much too clever.

"It's fine sir." She answered sipping her tea from the cup she held with her free hand.

"Do you understand Lily what this bond has done to yourself and Bella?"

Lily squirmed slightly in her seat, "It-" She glanced at Bella who frowned, "I do sir." was her only reply.

"What's done is done between the two of you and cannot be undone until you are seventeen. I am asking you Lily to help me and you as well Bella, to help me from causing this to happen to any other students. It's possible that the others who would share these bonds do not realise the consequences for their actions."

"Will you be giving us additional consequences sir?" Bella asked looking at Lily's profile. She could feel the younger girl shiver slightly against her. She wished Lily could hear her thoughts so she could tell her it would be alright.

"I think detention for the remainder of the year would suffice unless you decide to support me in helping other students avoid this catastrophe."

Lily chewed her lip, detention for the remainder of the year that was three whole months of detention.

"To be honest if it were not this type of magic I would expel you both and have you sent abroad to complete your educations as far from one another as possible. I see no good in the bond that you share and I do not see any good coming from it." He surveyed them over his half-moon spectacles. "As it is you leave me with little choice, you will not meet with one another after school hours, you will not join in the same clubs or activities, in short you will, as Mr. Black put it, stay as far from one another as possible within the walls of this school."

Lily felt tears stinging her eyes; she could feel the heat rising from Bella's body. "We can't be separated."

"While it will be uncomfortable Ms. Black you will not die just like when you go home for the holidays. Because you know you will see one another again the grieving will not leave an impact on either one of you."

"And if we- if we tell you who bonded us?" Lily asked, she heard Bella's breath hitch for a moment. Albus did not speak; he merely waited to see if Lily would finish her statement. They all sat in silence while the clock ticked away the minutes. When he realised she was not going to offer more information he flicked his hand and the tea service disappeared.

"This has been a most insightful and eventful evening ladies but I must ask you to return to your dorms. Your food will be sent up to you. You are to report for detention tomorrow straight after lessons. Lily to the kitchens and Bella to the hospital wings, you will do your homework after supper each night and on weekends."

"Sir I have quidditch practice." Bella said with a frown, her heart pounded surly he couldn't stop her from playing quidditch.

"Then you will serve detention after supper and do your homework before lights out." He explained before the door to his office swung open and he nodded his head towards it.

* * *

Lily and Bella walked in silence out of the office and down the spiral staircase. When they reached the hallway Lily finally let the tears fall that had been threatening to engulf her since Cygnus Black had rounded on her.

"What are we going to do?" She said as Bella pulled her close in a hug, she pet Lily's hair down her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Shhhh it's alright. That old coot can't keep us from each other. Nobody can." Bella said with such conviction that Lily believed her. "He can't stop us from seeing one another no matter how hard he tries."

Lily pressed tighter into Bella's arms, "What if he does?"

Bella pulled Lily to look at her before pressing her lips hard against Lily's. "He won't. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm. Besides, he doesn't know about our tunnel." Bella said with a wicked smile, Lily wiped her tears and smiled back, it was true, nobody knew about their tunnel.

* * *

Two days into their forced separation Lucius Malfoy came and sat next to Lily in the courtyard.

"Hi ya Strawberry, rotten luck getting into trouble with Dumbledore. Nosy git." He added to make Lily smile. "Bella told me what happened, good on you both for protecting the group." Lily nodded and swallowed, she didn't realise how hard it was going to be not spending her days with Bellatrix. "Look, Dolohov and I got you and Bella something." He said handing her a piece of parchment. Lily looked at it and then frowned up at him.

"It's enchanted you dolt. I thought you were the clever one in Gryffindor." He jibbed at her before pulling out a quill and showing it to her. "You write Bella a message and she can see it on her parchment. Nobody will ever know you are using it to talk because if anyone looks at it, it just looks like a blank piece of parchment."

Lily jumped up and hugged Lucius rather unexpectedly, "Easy Strawberry people might get the wrong idea." He said brushing off pretend dust as she ignored his words and hugged him again. "Besides, when Bella told me how well the blood magic worked, well I have to say I think I am perfecting it. How does it feel being away from her?" He asked curiously.

"Hell." Lily replied frowning, "Dumbledore said we won't die though." She rolled her eyes, "Feels like it sometimes."

Lucius nodded, "Interesting, no you won't die but interesting. I think I know a way to make the bond stronger, not for you two but for others." He seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Why do you do it though, bond us all?"

"Loyalty. You didn't tell Dumbledore a thing did you?" Lucius said with a grin when Lily understood. "It's all about loyalty Evans, at the end of the day, your true friends are the ones who are the most loyal."

* * *

Lily waited until she was in her bed that night to try the parchment, she closed her curtains and turned on the light above her, quill in hand she thought of what to write when she saw the black writing begin to appear on the parchment.

 ** _I want to kiss you._**

Lily's heart skipped a beat, she loved when Bella kissed her, the feeling overtook her every time making her feel weak.

 _I want to kiss you too._

She answered quickly waiting to see the letters begin to form again on the parchment.

 ** _I will kiss you soon._**

 _How?_

 ** _In our tunnel. I need to do homework now, goodnight._**

Lily kept her fingers over the words, her heart raced at the words that Bella was going to kiss her, was planning on seeing her soon. She had promised Lily that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to separate them and she had been right. Lily fell asleep clutching Bella's locket in her fingers.


	19. Lily's Promise

Friday couldn't get to Lily fast enough, she and Bella planned to meet in their tunnel at midnight and stay the whole night until just before dawn. They wrote on their parchment deep into the night making plans to run away, to poison Dumbledore so he'd have to go to hospital, to find other ways of seeing one another. Lily could hardly keep her eyes open in potions class on Friday morning when Slughorn asked her to stay after class. She braced herself for a reprimand but was surprised to see a kind smile on the older gentleman's face.

"How are you Lily?" He asked leaning back in the chair. "I know Bella is doing terribly." His smile indulgent when he referred to Bellatrix.

"I am not well sir, it is a harsh punishment but I am accepting it."

Slughorn nodded approvingly, "Any chance of revealing your bonder, it could end you know, the detentions, the punishments if you just shared who performed it."

Lily took a step back from the man eyeing him with distrust now, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh no no don't get me wrong, I don't want you to if you don't wish to reveal it. I am simply curious as to why you refuse."

Lily stayed quiet glaring at Slughorn and then he smiled again. "Well done Evans." He nodded, "I for one think the punishment is much too harsh I agree. I think perhaps there is a way around this travesty of a sentence; you see Bellatrix is one of my most promising potions students and a proud member of what the children call The Slug Club." He laughed at this, "And you Lily Evans are indeed gifted in magic and in potion making. I would be delighted if you would consider joining us. It's not academic really just a meeting and networking of bright minds, challenging one another to ascend to higher heights of magic."

"But- Dumbledore said we couldn't be in any clubs together." Lily said glumly. She wanted to be in The Slug Club and wanted it for Severus as well.

"I will handle Dumbledore, he won't deny a student the chance of networking into the connections of my group. The benefits that it will afford you later in your magical career are immeasurable. I have also looked into a Master Severus Snape to join, Madame Prince's son. A most talented potion maker already in his first year. I dare say you are friends with the boy yes?"

"I am, he wants to be part of your group I know he does."

Slughorn looked pleased, "Well then I will see you next Thursday for dinner with the club."

Lily stood for a moment found herself smiling in class for the first time since Dumbledore's stupid punishment. She thanked Horace and nearly ran from the room to write to Bella to tell her that she was now part of the club.

Lily's heart pounded at the entrance to the tunnel, Bella had promised to kiss her; she felt giddy with excitement at the thought of Bella's lips. She hurried down the steps after closing the entrance and found Bella at the end of the tunnel, candles lit up the small alcove of the tunnel where Bella had somehow managed to procure some blankets and pillows. Lily smiled when the black haired witch wrapped her arms around her tightly and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Oh I've missed you so much." She whispered kissing her again and pulling her down to the blankets. "I've missed your lips." She whispered as she lay over Lily pressing a deeper kiss. "Have you missed mine?" Her fingers played over Lily's stomach and she felt Lily tremble beneath her nodding. "He won't keep me from you. None of them will." She whispered against Lily's ear. "Nobody will ever keep me from you." Lily enjoyed the feeling of Bella's weight pushing her into the thick blankets. "Have you ever kissed anyone before me?" Bella asked, her breath close to Lily's ear again feeling the girl shake her head. "I don't want you to ever kiss anyone except me." Lily nodded straining to get closer to the source of the whispers. "Promise me. Swear that you'll only ever kiss me." Lily's promise was lost in the depths of Bella's mouth as she deepened the kiss. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, their lips close as they drifted into the depths of dreams where Dumbledore and Cygnus Black did not exist.

Later that afternoon Lily found herself in Dumbledore's office. He had not called Bella as well and Lily was terrified. She had seen the alarmed look on Bella's face when Lily's head of house had retrieved her from the Great Hall after breakfast. She couldn't ask what was happening and the panic on her face made Lily feel sick. Someone had seen them; someone knew about their tunnel perhaps or knew about their parchment. Her mind was swimming with possibilities as Dumbledore watched her in silence. She avoided his eyes carefully lest her thoughts betray her.

"Ms. Evans I am sure you think me a meddling fool who needs to mind his own business." He began taking a bite from a ginger snap. "But I assure you I only have your and Madame Black's best interests at heart." Lily frowned at her hands as he spoke, she could feel Bella's lips still on hers.

"Do you have any idea of the magic she has bound you to?" Dumbledore said finishing the last of his cookie.

"I do, I have read about blood bonds."

"And you are aware that the bond gets stronger and stronger until you are forced into a compulsion of sorts. Until you will do anything and say anything to be with the person to whom you are bonded. Is it worth it Ms. Evans, is it worth your education, your family and friends?"

Lily frowned fighting the war within her mind.

"It is a dark magic that has bonded you to Ms. Black and I fear, as I said before, no good will come of it. You must keep your distance from Bellatrix and she must do that same. I know you think you care for her but it simply the bond that makes you feel that. She is a pure blood and the eldest of her family, her obligations mean that whatever she says to you, whatever promises she makes will never be realised." He was wrong, he didn't know them, he didn't know what they meant to one another. "Guard your heart Ms. Evans. You're dismissed."

Lily left his office, she had a feeling there would be many more conversations like this one. He was trying to wear her down, trying to play the friend; she wasn't stupid, Bella had warned her. She had felt the locket grow warm while she was in the office, and knew that Bella was worried. She pulled the parchment from her pocket when she got to an empty classroom.

 ** _I'm ok, you're an evil temptress who is trying to corrupt me._**

Lily waited for ages but there was no reply from Bella, her locket had gone cold. Perhaps she was busy and was just happy to know Lily was alright.

"Lily!" Severus called excitedly. "Lily I got it, I got in." He said crossing the courtyard to reach her under the tree. The day was beautiful with the sun shining and the giant squid allowing students to tickle its tentacles.

"Oh Sev that's wonderful I was hoping you'd get in." She hugged him and pulled him down to sit by her. "I got in too."

"Think about it, all the connections, all the stuff we can do. We can visit the restricted section too. We get out of classes to go to parties; we will have interviews for jobs set up for us. It's-" Severus was beside himself, Lily laughed at her friends joy. "And you got in, muggleborns never get into the club."

Lily found herself less and less offended by the comments about her blood status as her time went on within the magical community. "Severus, can I ask you something?"

He pulled a packet of peanuts from his pocket and began shelling them offering one to Lily, "Sure, what?"

"Do you think I'm different? Like darker?" Dumbledore's words were bothering her.

"What since you've been following Bellatrix like a puppy?" He teased eating a peanut.

"I don't follow her around."

"Well since the two of you started snogging." Sev said not bothering keeping the hurt from his voice, "No you're not really different just, well I guess-" He shrugged, "You're just more you I guess."

Lily was sorry for the hurt in her friend's voice but was pleased with the way he had described her, she was more herself than she had been before. She was however surprised that the school knew that she and Bella were...well snogging really. Were they that obvious? Bella had kissed her after a quidditch match but they never really kissed in front of other people, he probably just knew because they were in the same house.


	20. Looking After Bella

Lily tapped her foot nervously the following Thursday night as she waited for Bella to arrive at the Slug Club dinner. She had asked on the parchment and Bella assured her she would be there. It seemed unwritten by all who had attended that the seat next to Lily remained empty for Bella's arrival. Right before Slughorn called for the attending house-elves Bella entered the room. Lily knew she was going to be there but her breath caught anyway. Bella sat next to her, her hand immediately moved to squeeze Lily's knee as she winked at her.

The meal was wonderful, they whispered, they touched gently under the table, they tried bites of one another's dishes. Slughorn watched them with interest throughout the meal and when the members of the club began fading out of the room slowly to return to their own rooms; Lily and Bella remained sipping tea on the comfortable couches.

"So, Lady Black how are you my dear?" Slughorn asked taking his own tea from the tray. "and your dear grandmother? I was so sorry to hear about your grandfather dear."

"Thank you sir. My grandmother is well; she appreciated the flowers you sent and the toffees. She always speaks so fondly of you from when you attended school together." Bella said, her smile firmly in place as Lily watched her charm the head of house."Sir, I had the pleasure of meeting one of your former students some weeks ago at Borgin and Burkes. He asked me to tell you hello."

"Oh and who was that child?" Slughorn asked holding out a tray of crystalized ginger to the girls who both took some.

"Tom Riddle. He had very fond memories of you." Bella said taking a bite of the ginger.

"Oh yes, yes Tom, brilliant student that boy. I tried to encourage him to go into the Ministry but he wanted to make his own way in the world. Excellent at dueling, excellent. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone move so quickly with a wand and his mind, well his mind would rival yours my dear." Slughorn said, his own smile not reaching his eyes. They were dancing around what he wanted to know, why he had stayed behind with the two of them.

"So Lily," He said turning his attention to Lily finally, "How did you enjoy your time with the Slug Club?" He offered her more ginger to which she politely declined.

"I enjoyed it sir, I understand what you mean by the connections in the wizarding world. Lovely to meet so many people."

"Yes well one must keep in contact with the right people; it makes for interesting dinner parties." He chuckled and then leaned back into his couch. "Now then girls, do tell me, how long have you been in the Moon Knights?"

Both the girls sat frozen in place unable to breathe. "Come now did you think I don't know? I was myself a Moon Knight in my time." He shook his head, "Though the bonds are something new. We would simply have a person who was with us through our years at school. I guess things evolve."

"I- I didn't-" Lily began and Bella squeezed her knee hard to shut her up.

"What are the Moon Knights sir?" Bella asked the picture of innocent. Slughorn smirked at her and shook his head.

"I've never known a muggleborn to be among the ranks, half bloods yes but a muggleborn?" He nodded his approval, "I am impressed you picked her Lady Black, with your families background with- well with less savory elements in blood purity." He concluded. Lily frowned and glanced at Bella who remained unmoved or unnerved by Slughorn's words.

"It's getting late sir; we need to be headed back to our dormitories."

"Of course ladies, of course. My door is always open if you ever want to talk." He watched them leave, a smile played around his lips.

* * *

"Bella?" Lily stopped short as they walked down the now empty corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. "What does he mean you picked me despite your family?"

Bella shuffled slightly and swallowed. "You met my father Lily what do you think? They are blood purists." She said with a sigh, "It's my family it's not me." She added to Lily's downcast eyes before touching her face and lifting her chin so they could look at each other. "It's not me Lily." She pressed their lips together before hearing a gasp. Andromeda was standing with her arms crossed blocking the stairway to the tower.

"Really Bella? What are you trying to do with her, are you out of your mind?" Andromeda's voice was not unkind; it held more worry for her sister than contempt.

"It's none of your business Andy." Bella hissed.

"I promised father I'd look after you."

"You look after me? I'm your older sister or have you forgotten that your choices are not the most acceptable to our precious parents either."

"Leave off it Bella, you're under direct orders from father and Dumbledore to stay away from her." Andromeda shook her head, "I'm not going to see you get in trouble over-" Andromeda hesitated and then turned her attention to Lily. "I am sorry Lily but- well-" She wasn't sure what to say further, "I can't lie to my father and he will ask me if you two have been together."

"So close your eyes." Bella said, a hint of anger in her voice, "And you won't see anything."

Andromeda sighed and shook her head, "Say goodnight Bella and let's get moving, Dumbledore is on patrol and you already have detention for the rest of the year. I am pretty sure that Lily can get to her dorm on her own."

Bella ignored Andromeda's comment and pressed a soft kiss to Lily's lips again. "I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

They watched Lily walk away before Bella turned to look at Andromeda. "What the bloody hell was that about Andromeda. We had an agreement that we wouldn't interfere with each other at school. Now," Bella's voice became sickly sweet, "Be a good sister and don't worry so much about me."

Andromeda shook her head, "I can't help it Bella you know what father will do to you if he finds out you've gone against his orders."

Bella swallowed and met her sister's eyes, black met brown and Andromeda admired Bella's defiant look.

"I can't watch it again Bella. I can't watch him hit you like that if he finds out about Lily." Worry coloured Andromeda's words, "He'll peel the skin from your back if he finds out you're still seeing her."

"He won't find out." Bella said with certainty, she knew Andromeda wouldn't tell on her.

"Bella-" Andromeda's worry turned to a slight sob and Bella stopped walking to pull Andromeda into a hug.

"Shhh dearest, he won't ever know, we're so careful." She pressed a soft kiss to Andromeda's lips. "I won't let you ever see that happen to me again. I promise."

Andromeda felt tears sting at her eyes as she felt Bella pull her in closer. "I can't see you hurt again Bella, I can't."


	21. The Elf Tunnels

**Sorry for the long delay in updates. Hopefully it won't be this long between again.**

* * *

Lily swallowed hard; she and Bella were hiding behind a staircase as students walked overhead. Bella's hand was over Lily's mouth as they waited, her other hand was holding Lily tightly against the wall. She had grabbed Lily in the hallway just moments ago, Lily relaxed and stopped struggling when she realised it was Bella who held her. She nodded and Bella moved her hand away and released her from the iron grip.

"I needed to see you." Bella whispered against her ear. She pulled Lily's hand to bring her further into the darkness with her. She could feel Bella fumbling around in the darkness as Saturday visitors to Hogsmeade roared with excitement overhead. Lily felt a rush of cool air and then they were in a small corridor.

"Neat huh? It's an elf tunnel." Bella said leading her along.

"How do you find all these things?" Lily said in wonder not letting go of Bella's hand as the torches lit up when they walked along.

"I make it my business to know every bit of hiding this castle has to offer. Besides, this tunnel isn't used anymore the elves just zap in and out."

"What if there's wards and stuff?" Lily asked as Bella reached up to touch the ceiling.

"Well I came in here yesterday all the way to a little room at the end and nobody came running so I figured it was safe. Besides could you see that stupid old coot trying to get down this hallway. He'd have to stoop down for ages to get to us."

"Why did you need to see me so badly, I would have met you anywhere." Lily replied. Bella glanced at her over her shoulder, her black eyes shining as she turned back to lead Lily further into the elf tunnel. It was like a rabbit warren, a literal maze of hallways that jumped off from the one they were in.

"How many elves live here?" Lily said looking down an empty hallway.

"Hundreds I suspect but none in this tunnel anymore. I expect they've upgraded as the castle has grown." Bella explained taking a left and leading Lily into a small room with a bed, tables and chairs.

Lily sat in the small chair while Bella sat on the edge of a bed that looked fit for a six year old.

"Honestly they probably all sleep by the kitchens and have never used these rooms. They like nests not isolated rooms like this." Bella said glancing around at the little room that honestly looked as if it had never been touched.

"Lily." Bella said looking at her hands now. Lily looked up surprised; it was odd to hear Bella actually use her name. "Father means to take us away from school early. He spoke with Dumbledore and since our exams are over-" she didn't finish the sentence.

"When?" Lily said, her chest felt tight, she felt like she could barely get the word out.

"Tonight." It sounded as though Bella had the same problem. "I got the owl about an hour ago to be packed and ready by nine tonight. He's going to floo us home."

"But-no, we still have another two weeks." Lily said her fingers twisting together slightly as if she could stop the inevitable. "He can't- our bond."

"Dumbledore assures him it will be fine because I'll be returning next year." Bella's fingers knotted into the tiny blanket on the bed. "I hate them both." She said finally. "They can't keep us apart Lily."

Lily stood and crossed to Bella, her arms wrapped around Bella pulling her to lie down on the bed.

"I won't end this bond when I'm of age." Lily said with a defiant voice.

"Neither will I. They can't tell us what to do. We're not pieces in their stupid adult games." Bella pulled Lily close to her; she could feel the way their heartbeats moved together. For a moment they laid in silence, each girl lost in their own thoughts of the injustice of the adults in their world.

"Bella what will I do without you?" Lily whispered, her chest aching again.

"Shhh Pet, I am still here for the next few hours and we've nowhere to be." She drew Lily in tighter, her lips pressed gently into Lily's hair. The lips moved down to catch Lily's as fingers ghosted along the hem of her shirt and brushed her stomach.

"Bella-" Lily whispered with a shiver, she always shivered when Bella touched her so lightly. "Don't take anything off."

Bella nodded and began slowly working her hand up again across Lily's stomach. They had spent hours exploring one another like this, little ghosted touches and peppered kisses until both of them were so shivery delicious all over that Lily just knew everyone would know what had been happening.

Her hand moved underneath Lily's skirt for a moment, she dared and Lily allowed a brief touch between her legs. It felt like Bella's hands were made of electricity when she touched her there. Lily jerked at the touch and allowed it again. Bella's eyes were wide with surprise; Lily rarely let her touch a second time. The same reaction as Bella moved her hand slowly over the spot that caused Lily to blush crimson and her breath to come short. She dared a third time and Lily allowed it, Bella pressed the advantage and moved to put her mouth over Lily's. She was rewarded with the sweetest sigh, it burned into her soul, the sound of Lily's sigh as her hand moved a fourth time and Lily pressed up against her hand. The exploration usually ended when Lily would venture too close to the edge of sanity from the touches. The breathing echoed loudly off the walls of the room as Lily pulled Bella closer trying to move deeper into her caresses. All at once Lily was sure she was dying, her head felt as if she were drowning or lost all oxygen. Little bolts of electricity ran through from her skull to the tips of her fingers and toes. She shuddered and moaned Bella's name. She lifted off the bed only to feel it come up beneath her when the electricity left her body to crash back down.

The girls lay in silence again save for Lily's slight gasps for breath. Bella had not removed her hand but had ceased her movements.

"Will you miss me?" Bella asked after the girls had lain for nearly an hour in silence on the bed. Lily had eventually returned to the chair, tucking her shirt back into her skirt.

Lily couldn't answer, she simply nodded.

"They can't keep us apart Lily, see what happens when they try. We just find other ways to be together. The summer will go fast. You're going to France and I'm going to Germany, it will be quick quick and then we'll be back on the Hogwarts Express and back with each other."

"What if you change in the summer? What if- what if you don't want me next year?" Lily expressed the fear that had been nagging her since the exams. Bella would be a fourth year soon, the fourth years seemed so much...bigger, so much more adult than second years.

The words seemed to hurt Bella, "I wouldn't, I don't even kiss Rodolphus anymore and I'm promised to him. I don't even let him touch me like I used to." She added before crossing to the chair. "He isn't bonded to me and remember we said we wouldn't end our bond. Ever." She closed her hands over Lily's, "Even when we're of age, the bond doesn't end unless we say it does. You heard Dumbledore. I don't plan on ending it and neither do you. Stop being such a girl." She stood up and pulled Lily to her feet. "Come on we've got to go to lunch we'll be missed. We'll come back here after."


	22. Letters

"It's not fair!" Petunia shouted, a letter crumpled up in her hand, tears streamed down her face. Petunia always cried when she was angry. "He's a stupid old man who runs a stupid school for stupid people like you!" She kept shouting at Lily who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not stupid Petunia, I'm a witch." She said calmly.

"You're a freak." Petunia spit out at her venomously, "And all your friends are freaks. Do you know what we learned in school? They used to burn freaks like you, they'd catch you and tie you to a stake and then whoosh burn you til you were dead."

It hurt Lily's heart when Petunia said that, she wasn't a freak. "Petunia, you don't mean that."

"I do, you're a freak, all of you, all of you are freaks. I don't want to be like you. I'm glad I'm not like you. Mummy and daddy might like that you're a witch but to me, you're just a freak." She threw the letter into the fireplace and stormed from the room leaving Lily standing fighting tears.

"I hate her." Lily said furiously sitting next to Severus under their tree on the hill looking down on the river and the factory that their fathers worked at. She pulled angrily at the grass tearing up huge clumps of it as she ranted. "It's always all about her no matter what. I couldn't even come home for the holidays because Petunia was upset. I hate her Severus, her stupid face and her stupid hair and her stupid teeth."

Severus listened without commenting, he just watched her pulling up the grass and the tiny flowers.

"And what happens? Mummy and daddy can't even encourage me when she's around because she gets so bloody jealous. She's a boring stupid prat and I hate her." She swiped at a stray angry tear and then stared at him, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Severus shrugged; he didn't have any brothers or sisters, just a mother who was a witch and a father who was a drunk. "My dad, he's like Petunia, gets mad that mum can't just magic money into being. She tries to explain it to him but, well he's a muggle Lily, just like Petunia. They don't understand us, they never will. That is why Dumbledore doesn't let that sort in, not even squibs really get to come to Hogwarts, no we are better off with our own kind Lily."

She nodded and swallowed, her chest ached from missing Bella and missing the magical world. "Why-" She hesitated as an owl swooped overhead and landed in front of them. Lily recognised it as Bella's owl from school. He held out his leg to Severus who took the letter and opened it with a questioning look at Lily.

"Oh, it's actually for you." He said handing it over to her. The owl flew off once Lily had the letter in hand. Her chest eased a little at the familiar script, her fingers ran over her name. "Should I give you privacy to read it over?"

"No-no I will read it later." Her heart ached again wishing she could tear open the envelope now but it didn't seem fair to Severus. They sat together, the letter in Lily's pocket making her forget her anger at Petunia. Who cared what her horse faced sister thought anyway, what did she know of Lily's world, her power and of Bella. Bella, her heart skipped a beat, what could be in the letter. Severus was chatting now about a potion he was working on with his mother. He was determined to be the best potion maker of his age, just like his mother had been. He would make certain, as would Ms. Prince that Severus did not make Slughorn regret his decision at extending the invitation to the Slug club.

The two sat together chatting about school until they heard the factory whistle that signaled the end of the work day. Lily had managed to avoid Petunia for the entire day since her outburst that morning, she was sure her mother had already heard all about it. It was fortunate that her parents knew and understood that Petunia had been, since birth, a rather unpleasant and miserable girl. The sisters were as different as night and day, even their features; you would never place Petunia as Lily sister, nor as the child of the Evans family. Lily often wondered if there hadn't been some mix up at the hospital somehow that had led to the unfortunate event of having Petunia as a sister.

Lily kept her hand in her pocket touching Bella's letter the entire way home. She waved a cheerful hello to Severus' mother and then went on her way down to her own home opposite the block that was Spinners End. The house had a small garden in the front and a nice sized area in the back where Lily and Petunia could play. They were the only children in the neighborhood with a swing set and a wading pool. It made the Evans home very popular during the long summer months, usually full of Petunia's friends as Severus and Lily made themselves scarce when the pool and set were full of screaming annoying little girls. The nicest part of Lily's home was that she and Petunia had their own rooms; it was unheard of in the homes of their friends as they had so many siblings but the girls had their own rooms and it suited them perfectly fine. Lily entered her room and locked the door, Bella's letter clutched in her hand.

Bella sat in her bedroom; the pieces of the enchanted parchment from Lucius lay in tiny pieces on the hard wood floor. She moved slowly and painfully, the bruises on her back and legs hurt and she was forbidden to heal them. Andromeda sat on the edge of Bella's bed swiping at her tears, "I told you to stay away from her Bella, I told you there would be hell to pay."

Bella sniffed slightly to show she was listening but refused to say anything in return. She moved her quill slowly across the parchment; her fingers ached as she closed them over the eagle feather. He had found the parchment; he had checked every one of her items for concealment. She should have given it to Andromeda to hold. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own she had been careless, stupid even thinking she would be free of his torment for the summer. She swiped at her nose quickly, at least he was gone now, off to Germany for the summer. Her mother had to check Bella's back each day to be certain she had not healed herself; as if she would dare. She shifted slightly trying to find a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw Lily there, heard her whispers, could almost catch the light soft scent from her hair.

"I can write it for you dearest." Andromeda said before rising to touch Bella's shoulder.

"No, I can write it, I just need it sent. Can you do that? Send it to Severus." Bella swallowed hard waiting for Andromeda's answer.

"Of course I will but Bella are you sure?"

Bella fixed Andromeda with her black eyes, the onyx colour devoured her sister whole and refused to release her. "Of course I am."


	23. Tom Riddle

Bella sat bored at dinner, her bruises had healed until they were merely light smudges on her skin. She was pleased that Lily had answered her so quickly and understood about the parchment. They would get another when they returned to school or better yet an enchanted book. Her mother nudged her painfully in the ribs to sit up straight when her father and his guest arrived.

The dark haired man bowed at the waist and then kissed Mrs. Black's hand before he sat opposite Bella. She was unimpressed by the young man, she knew he dealt in antiquities and was visiting them to appraise some items for her father and to locate a rather nasty heirloom from Spain. A ring that held a poisoned spike that could be injected painlessly with a handshake. Rumor had it that the ring was last seen a hundred years ago belonging to a muggle priest.

She ignored their conversation until she saw the adults at the table looking at her expectantly, she frowned and realised she had missed a question. The dark haired young man laughed politely and repeated himself.

"Your father tells me your the top of your class in Slytherin. Which subject is your favourite?"

"Runes." Bella said leaning back slightly in the chair, "I enjoy the ancient magical arts."

"As do I." The man agreed, "Such beauty in deciphering curses and counter curses. I should be happy to show you some runes on our travels this summer. See if we can solve the puzzle together?" His eyes shone brightly and Bella felt herself being slightly drawn in despite herself and found that she was agreeing to help him decipher. Her father nodded approval and patted the man on the back before they stood to excuse themselves from the table to have brandy and cigars.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said extending his hand, "And please, call me Tom." He flashed a smile at her that she found she could easily return. She was anxious to get upstairs to write Lily and tell her of her upcoming adventure in Spain.

Bella crawled behind Tom into the narrow opening in the cave, her hair pulled back tightly from her dirt caked face. They had been exploring the caves for three weeks and had as of yet found nothing. They were getting close Tom said, he could feel it he claimed. Bella just enjoyed being away from her family during the day and at night she was too exhausted to do anything other than eat dinner, write Lily and have a bath. Her father was too busy trying to track down the ring to give much thought to his daughter or her daily cave adventures. Today however it felt different; it almost seemed as if magic hung in the air as they moved through the opening and into a cavernous dome.

"Bloody hell." Bella exclaimed as her wand shone along the cave walls and floors. There were at least a hundred little openings branching off from them, each opening held runes carved around their black depths.

Tom was silent, his eyes gleaming as he took in the full view of the cave they were in. He stepped forward carefully and approached the nearest opening; his fingers ran along the etchings. "What do you make of these?" He said finally looking over his shoulder at his young companion.

"I think this is going to take years." Bella responded pulling out a rune book from her cloak and flipping through the pages trying to find a character that matched any of the ones on the opening they were next to. She was disappointed to find that there were none in her book or in the book Tom had.

"A new rune cipher?" She wondered aloud as she peered around at the opening next to her current one before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat on the cave floor and began to sketch the opening and the runes as they appeared. "Perhaps we will find a book back in daddy's library that will have the answers." She said explaining as Tom peered over her shoulder before heading deeper into the cave.

They worked well into the afternoon copying down as many of the entrances as possible onto the parchments. Tom checked Bella's work again and again to be certain she was accurate in her transcriptions.

Bella fell into an exhausted sleep that night, an unfinished letter to Lily on her nightstand excitedly telling her all about the runes and drawing some on the letter.

She was woken with a start, rough hands pulling her from the bed and a hard slap to the face. Her head was reeling from the blow and before she could fully comprehend what was happening she was hit again. Blood spurted from her nose before she heard Andromeda shouting, she could see her sister pulling at their father's arm begging him to stop.

"Don't daddy she has to work tomorrow. Don't, stop please!" Andromeda shouted finally getting her father to relent. He picked up the letter and crumbled it in Bella's face.

"I warned you Bella, I warned you what would happen if you didn't stop with that mudblood." He stepped back from her leaving her lying on the floor in a heap. "She did this to herself Andy, to herself. You remember that hey, you remember that Bella did this to herself. You want to keep on with that mudblood huh?" He threw her a disgusted look, "Look at you, you disgusting pig. What did I do to deserve a piece of shit like you for a daughter?" He stormed from the room taking the letter with him.

Andromeda ran to Bella's side and helped her off the floor. The blood was dripping onto her white nightgown. A purple bruise was starting on her cheek already and then Andromeda saw the split lip and the beginning of a black eye.

"Please Bella stop." Andromeda whispered, "Please, he's going to kill you Bella." Tears stung Andromeda's eyes.

Bella spit the blood that was in her mouth and glared, "No, I'm too important to him and he knows it. He needs me to marry Rodolphus." She winced when she spoke from her cut lip and sore face. "Get some quick healing potion for me Pet."

Andromeda crept into the hallway and down to the kitchen to wake the house elf to get help. It took a few hours but they managed to get the swelling down and all the cuts healed. By morning Bella's face was fine as if nothing had happened; her father was all smiles with Tom at the breakfast table.

Bella was quiet while they worked that morning in the cave, her work was flawless; her father had given them several books to help with the translation and they looked promising. Tom flipped the pages slowly matching them to each rune that he could find. "Why does he hit you?" He asked finally after finding the rune for 'marked' and recording it on the parchment.

Bella did not answer as she continued her sketch.

"I can help you, you know, with when he hits you." Tom continued as if Bella had answered. "I can teach you spells that will protect you."

Bella frowned and then gave him a sideways glance. He moved closer to her and touched her face forcing her to look at him. "I can make it so you never have to feel anything he does to you again."

She felt herself falling into his eyes as he spoke, she could feel him entering her mind and she gasped. She had always been able to push out anyone but this- this power he had made her shiver. "Ah." He remarked still looking through her mind as if reading through a picture book. He lingered over the bonding, the Moon Knights, Lily's face." He smiled, so she was part of the club, he should have known. He was pleased to see Lucius performing the blood magic they had been working on. A mudblood...interesting, he watched the bonding again, watched Bella and Lily kissing, watched Bellatrix hitting her and apologizing. He left her mind gently and leaned back onto his elbows regarding her carefully. "Would you like that my raven haired beauty? Would you like me to show you those spells?"

Bella felt herself nodding, he hadn't been shocked by Bella's feelings for Lily, by the fact that she wasn't a pure blood or a half blood. He laughed for a moment, "You're wondering why I'm not disgusted by your choice of companion?"

"Yes." Bella answered finally finding her voice.

"All magical blood is important even if it is dirty. Of course they are not on the same level as say you or I but still they are higher than squibs and muggles aren't they? Now, let's teach you that spell hey? We have a few minutes."


	24. Return to School

Lily had been disappointed when she had not spotted Bellatrix shopping for her school things the week before they were to board the Hogwarts Express. Her letters had become infrequent and the last two letters that Lily sent had not been answered. She tried to brush it off as Bella just being busy and away and tried not to let her mind wander into dark territory of disappointment. She tried to smile and joke and laugh with Sev as they ran around looking for all their things. Sev's mother had taken them to Diagon Alley just as she had the previous year to get their things and to replenish their potion stores. She treated them both to an icecream and then they headed out to go home, both of them laden with their packages and talking excitedly about their coming year and all that awaited them in the Slug Club.

Lily counted down the days on a calendar in her room; Petunia had already left the previous weekend for her boarding school in the North of England; when Lily had been with Severus in Diagon Alley. It was nice having her parents to herself, they talked about Hogwarts and she showed them all the things she had been studying. They were curious about Bella and inquired as to why Lily had not invited her around during the summer. She explained it away quickly by telling her parents Bella had been abroad all summer and was only set to return the day before school started. She wasn't sure if the part was true but it was better than having to explain that in Bella's father's eyes she was nothing but a filthy mudblood.

Lily was up at dawn on the first of September. She was going to the station with Severus and his mother; his father was away and well, Lily didn't really ask where he had gone and Severus didn't volunteer the information. With his father gone though, Ms. Prince seemed to be much happier and so did Sev. She hugged her parent's goodbye when Severus knocked on the door to collect her at eight. They wished her a good year and she was out the door, her trunk banging along behind her to put into the car. As they entered the station Lily craned her neck this way and that trying to glimpse Bella or her sisters. As the trunks were loaded and she said goodbye to Ms. Prince, Lily spotted her, the long black hair, the strong confident stance of a girl very much changed over the summer. Her heart stood still and then pounded so painfully in her chest that it felt as if she didn't touch her girlfriend she would disappear like a dream.

She realised almost too late that running up to Bella was a bad idea when she spotted Mr. Black looking around annoyed at the house elf nearby. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned quickly so the tall imposing man would not spot her. She didn't want a scene on the platform; she didn't want anything to ruin seeing Bella again. She had to be content that Bella was there and she knew that once the train pulled from the station they would find each other.

She made herself comfortable in a compartment and played exploding snap with Sev when as soon as they cleared the station the door opened and there she was. Lily stared at her, Bella smirked and stood, "Well aren't you going to say hello?" She asked with a wink.

Lily didn't say a word she simply flung herself into Bella's arms and hugged her so tightly the older girl's breath left in a whoosh.

"I missed you too." She said returning the hug just as tightly.


	25. Hogsmeade

Sev left the compartment after a bit of a look from Bella; he muttered an excuse that he wanted to go see Avery about something or other. Bella closed the door after him and sealed it with a click. "Oh I missed you." She said hugging Lily again; holding her for so long Lily's chest ached and burned. The piece of her that had been missing all summer seemed to have returned and the rock hard feeling in her stomach faded. "I'm sorry I didn't write back the last few times, things were crazy." She said to explain away the missing replies. Lily nodded, she didn't care now Bella was back and they were together and Mr. Black was nowhere near them for a year. When they finally parted the hug Bella stepped back and the smirk returned. She looked as though she knew all the secrets of the universe; the time abroad had changed her a bit. The soft spell that hung over them ended abruptly when the door cracked open and Lucius entered the compartment with Dolohov.

"Strawberry!" He called and both boys gave her a quick embrace. "How was my favourite mudblood's holiday?"

Lily rolled her eyes as both boys flung themselves down into the seats opposite and looked up at Bella expectantly. "Well, did you tell her yet?"

Bella sighed and sat down, "No because we've only just left London you stupid git."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked looking from both boys back to Bella. She felt slightly irked that Lucius knew something she didn't.

"I met a Moon Knight in the summer. Like one that knew the original founder."

Lily's eyebrows went up in surprise, "What? Who?"

"Tom Riddle." Bella whispered as Lucius and Antonin nodded to her. "He was The Moon Knight, he's the reason we have them at Hogwarts now."

Lily had never heard them talk about this Tom Riddle person and she frowned trying to remember. They all waited for her to be impressed and looked slightly disappointed when it did not elicit cries of delight.

"Tom Riddle." Bella said again as though that would jog her memory, "The Dark Lord of the Knights?" "The heir of Slytherin?" "The Parseltongue?" She clicked her tongue and then rolled her eyes flinging herself back in her seat shaking her head. "Sometimes I forget how isolating it is being a mud- muggleborn." She corrected herself quickly. "Anyway he's like- wow Lily, he could have worked anywhere, anywhere he's a genius. He could already be working at the Ministry but he said that would keep him from his real work that he wants to do."

"What does he want to do?" Lily asked becoming intrigued now that they were all so fascinated.

"United the wizards." Bella said with a smile.

"Aren't we united already?"

The boys laughed along with Bella, Lily didn't appreciate being mocked or made to feel less than in her questions.

"No way but we will be. He's having a meeting the first Hogsmede- bloody hell you're only a second year. Alright not a problem we'll get you there, he's having a meeting the first Hogsmede weekend with all of the group. He wants to meet everyone and see what we've been up to since he left the school."

"But- then we'll know-who everyone is." Lily said glancing at the boys, while she had seen the ones around school she had never seen anyone beyond the school who had been in their group.

"Yeah we will." Bella said with a grin.

When the boys took their leave of the compartment Bella grew quiet, Lily thought it was perhaps because she didn't know about this Tom.

"Lucius is promised to Cissy." She said with a sigh.

"Oh." Lily frowned; she knew Bella hated the idea of arranged marriages, her own being to Rodolphus.

"Cissy is happy so," she shrugged, "it is a good match." Neither girl spoke for several minutes; Lily twisted her fingers together for a moment unsure of how to proceed. She wondered if she should turn the conversation back to Tom Riddle.

"Do you have to try out for Quidditch again or are you always on the team?" She said after another moment of silence casting around her head.

A smile broke over Bella's dark features, "I'm Captain now, got the letter just yesterday. Youngest captain in nearly a century."

The rest of the trip was uneventful towards the school; their afternoon was filled with other students popping in and Severus returning around tea time to share in some sweets. When they arrived at the station Bella put her hand on Lily's to hold her back in the compartment, when Severus had gone ahead she shut the door quickly. "Lily," She whispered her back against the compartment door. Lily swallowed and looked up at her. "I missed you so." She said pulling the red haired girl close to brush their lips together. The kiss was quick at first and then Bella, as always deepened it just enough to leave Lily's heart pounding in her chest. She smirked when she broke it off and then turned to open the door. "We'll get you to Hogsmeade don't worry."

The month passed quickly and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was fast approaching. She had met with Bella, Lucius and Antonin to put their plan into action about how to get into the area and remain unseen by the teachers who often took the day there as well. The tunnel was the obvious choice but what to do about that fire-engine red hair that stood out like a beacon against the snow in the village. Simple, Lily would borrow one of Cissy's uniforms and hats, tuck up her hair and just look like a Slytherin student. She would draw no attention and nobody would suspect a Gryffindor among the snakes. With the uniform tucked safely in her trunk to conceal Lily waited until just after breakfast on the first Saturday to retrieve it. Bella would wait for her in Honeydukes to come out of the backroom. The group of kids knew Lily was coming and would all make sure to be crowded around her until they made it into the pub.

The walk in the tunnel was lonely without Bella and Lily realised it was not one she would want to make again alone. She found herself running along, the wand light casting all around as she went, the uniform tucked into her robes to change into. She made it to the bottom of the ladder before long and quickly threw on the robes; she hoped Bella would be there because she wasn't sure how she would explain herself to the owners of Honey Dukes if she just arrived in their storeroom.

Lily tapped on the door and waited, there was nothing, no sounds coming from the shop. She tapped again a few minutes later. She sighed and waited, this wasn't another trick from the group she had proven herself hadn't she? It felt like an incredible amount of time passed before she heard the tapping return and she blinked against the blinding light as Bella pulled the door open. She grinned and helped pull Lily up the ladder. "Quick now, tuck your hair in." She said shoving the few strands that remained of the red hair into the black wooly hat. Bella stared at her for a moment and Lily frowned.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked turning slightly to make sure she had everything in order.

"Nothing you just, you look really amazing in Slytherin colours is all." Bella said before turning and opening the door to the storeroom and pulling Lily after her. Together they mingled in with the crowd of excited students all blowing their money on the best candy selections they could get their hands on. "Come we'll be late." Bella said in her ear as she picked her way through the icy cobblestones leading to the Three Broomsticks. "We've a private room upstairs." She said opening the door to the warm pub and nodding to the barkeep.

Lily watched her ascend the stairs and hesitated before following, the top of the stairs were dark and Tom Riddle, whoever he was, was waiting at the top.


	26. The Meeting

Lily entered the room filled with members of both the Moon Knights and the Slug Club, the first thing she noticed was the strange quiet that had settled over the room; the boys who were usually annoyingly loud and showing off were quietly sitting and whispering or speaking in lowered voices. Lily noticed their eyes shift every so often to the dark haired young man sipping tea, Bella took her hand and practically dragged her to the man; a smile played over her features as she waited for him to put his tea down to introduce Lily. Before she could speak Tom extended his hand, "Lily Evans." It was not a question; his eyes took her in and seemed to be weighing her up in silent judgment. "So this is the mudblood who infiltrated our group." He laughed as though he'd made a very funny joke. Lily did not smile and Bella seemed a bit unsure of how to move forward. "No matter, talent is talent after all." He finally released her hand and picked up his tea cup again to sip it. Lily took this as a dismissal and took a tentative step away; Bella did not move rather she asked if Tom needed anything else. He assured her he was fine and then she finally walked away from the table.

Bella and Lily found seats towards the center of the group and waited with everyone else as Lucius talked quietly to Tom at the table. There seemed to be a lot of nodding and glances in Lily direction before Tom cleared his throat and stood to join the group. The little whispers that had been peppering the room with noise ceased when he took his chair, he bestowed a smile on the group of around thirty students. "Thank you my friends, thank you." He said with a nod, "It means so much to me that you've all gathered here today and given up part of your day. Loyalty, true loyalty is lacking in the wizarding world today and to see you all here gives me hope." He leaned forward, "Look around you my friends, what you see is the best of the wizarding world, the best of what we are."

A student at the back cleared his throat, "So mudbloods are the best are they?" He laughed but nobody followed and soon it sounded pathetic and nervous the longer that Tom fixed the boy in his stare.

"I assume you are referring to Lily Evans." Tom said gesturing towards Lily who tried hard to keep her cheeks from blushing. This was a bad idea she knew that not all the Slytherins accepted her. "She is both a Moon Knight and part of the Slug Club; you on the other hand are only here because of affiliation with my former house. Now perhaps you will learn to keep your mouth closed or I shall come up with creative uses for your tongue outside of your body."

The venom in his voice made the group give a collective shudder, Tom Riddle was not one to be bullied or spoken to in any manner that did not immediately please him.

"I do detest stupidity; let us hope that before we meet again you will have gained some intelligence." And with that the statement was forgotten. Lily listened as Tom spoke of loyalty, of restoring the wizarding world and how the future of all of this lay in their hands. He spoke like a politician and by the end of the meeting most of the students assembled felt they were ready to take on everyone who opposed the idea of a better life for wizards.

Bella left with Lily to sneak her back to the tunnel to return to Hogwarts before she was missed. "What did you think?" She asked, her eyes shining slightly with excitement.

"He's very charismatic." Lily admitted pausing to let a group of fourth years pass. "He makes it seem like war will happen any day."

"Well, it will happen if the Ministry doesn't listen to the demands of the youth. They will leave us with no choice." Bella said with passion.

Lily nodded as Bella repeated Tom's rhetoric. "Only, well where do I fall, in this new wizarding world? His focus is on pure bloods isn't it?"

Bella frowned at her, "No his focus is on talent, you heard him, besides you're one of us even if you're not a pure blood."

Lily was quiet as Bella kept bringing up her favourite parts of his speech, what the next plans were and how he was going to bring the petitions they had all signed to the Ministry that week.

"Why doesn't he work in the Ministry? I am sure Slughorn could have found a job for him with all his connections." Lily wondered aloud finally.

"He didn't want that, he wants to work for it, work with the people not be some stuffy shirt in dress robes behind a desk."

Bella checked that the coast was clear before leading Lily to the store room. "I'll see you later." She said with a smile and then she was gone, the door closed and Lily was alone in the tunnel. She quickly changed back into her regular uniform and made the long trek back to school. Bella wouldn't return until that afternoon, she was off to the pub to enjoy drinks with everyone and Lily was stuck doing homework.

Lily met Bella that afternoon under their tree; Bella dropped a parcel of sweets into her lap and a bottle of butterbeer. "Since you couldn't join us in the pub." She said blowing on the top of it to make it foam up. Lily sipped the butterbeer and smiled a thanks, she was still a bit overwhelmed with meeting Tom.

"Bella- you wouldn't…well you wouldn't just start hating me because I'm- well I'm a mudblood." Lily asked after a moment.

Bella looked surprised at the words, "Of course not and don't call yourself that, besides, I told you already you're one of us. You're not like the other mud- muggleborns you're special." She said as if that was the final word on it. "Now, tomorrow is the first match of the season, shall I catch the snitch for you?" She said with a wink that reminded Lily of their earliest interactions. "I rather like the idea of you having a trunk full of my winning snitches." And Lily did in fact have every one of Bella's snitches that she had given her. Each one had the date and the final score engraved on them after the match by the head of house.

They sat happily for a moment before Bella spied Severus coming over the hill, "Oh great, Snivelus is here." She said and then sighed, she did try to like the greasy haired git for Lily's sake.

"Lily, Lily!" He called excitedly waving a flyer in his hand, "Did you see this, did you see it?" He asked landing in a huff of excitement and shoving the piece of parchment at her.

"Dueling Club?" She asked raising an eyebrow reading over the information about the club, when it was to meet and where. Each house was comprised of a team of eight and tryouts were in a week.

"You should do it." Bella said picking through the parcel to find a piece of toffee. "I'm going to, so is Antonin and Lucius."

"I am as well." Severus piped up so that Bella wouldn't leave him out of the conversation, after all he had been the one to bring it to Lily's attention in the first place.

"I'm counting the people who will actually make the final cut Snivvy." Bella said after a moment before she unwrapped the brightly coloured toffee.

"I can duel." He said in disgust.

"I am sure you can Snivvy only they don't take beginners do they?" She said back with a laugh.

"But Lily-"

"Lily can duel better than any Gryffindor, you on the other hand…" Bella rose and drew her wand. "Come on then Snivs, let's see you. Give it your best shot."

Lily's eyes were wide; Bella was a third year and was at good at dueling as she was at Quidditch. Severus hesitated but then stood. As Bella began to pace off James and Sirius spotted them and came over the hill. In the moment Severus was distracted by the newcomers Bella upended him and he was on the ground. "Come on you're not even trying." She goaded and marched him over to the proper position. "Really if you're going to try out at least look like you know what you're doing." She paced off again.

"Ready-Turn." Lily called and this time Severus was ready with a stinging hex that Bella easily deflected. They circled one another, Sirius cheering on his cousin when she managed to hit Severus to deliver a nasty cut to his cheek. The duel ended with Severus flat on his back panting once more. "That was two minutes. You're going to have to get up to five before tryouts." Lily said reading on the paper.

"We'll help you out, won't we James?" Sirius replied grinning at his friend.

"Of course we will, hell we'll even throw some special spells in just for you."

"I don't need help from you." Severus said standing up and brushing off before holding his hand out to Lily for the flyer.

"What do you want anyway?" Bella asked in a good mood after impressing Lily at upending Severus.

"Can't I visit my dear cousin without wanting something?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes mirrored Bella's.

"No actually you can't."

"Well if you must know I wanted to check a rumour I heard about a certain Gryffindor being seen in Hogsmeade today."

Severus looked shocked and Bella glared, Lily looked between the pair and then focused on Bella. If it was found out she was going to lose house points, get detention or worse…

"Don't know what you mean." She answered with a shrug before digging out some toffee. "Would have saved myself the trouble if Evans here had been in Hogsmeade, wouldn't have had to bring back all these sweets now would I?"

"Your act isn't going to work on McGonagall, in fact, she's looking for you now Evans. Best be off towards the castle before she hunts you down." He said with a laugh though James did not join in.

Lily stood to go and Bella grabbed her hand, James watched as something flashed between them and Lily nodded before gathering up the candy and heading off towards the castle.


End file.
